


talk to the sky

by Error404_Redacted



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Smile, dreamnotfound, feel good, i am bad at this, i dont know what im doing, i hope this doesnt suck, i talk to the sky, i talk to the stars, maybe smut, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, mlm, no disrespect to either of these two, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404_Redacted/pseuds/Error404_Redacted
Summary: Dream has a secret, the only person who knows is the sky.George has a secret, the only person who knows is the stars.and cause people have asked(like nobody but that doesnt matter) my twitter is @madisimp_ and my pronouns are she/her
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 114
Kudos: 182





	1. pancakes for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> gah okay i hope this is good. also i mean no disrespect towards dream or george. this is meant to be lighthearted and not serious in any way.....unless..... JOKES. also this chapter is named after the song Pancakes for Dinner by Lizzy McAlpine. It just gave me the overall vibes of this entire book maybe?

Dream wakes up to knocking at his door. He has a moment of confusion trying to remember if his family was supposed to be coming over, until he heard a soft british voice from outside, “Clay if you are sleeping I will literally just fly home”. He is really here, he jumps out of bed and throws on a white tee shirt to go let George in. Running down the stairs he has a moment of hesitation but continues on. Opening the door he finds the boy standing there looking at him weirdly. 

“What?” he asks thinking something is wrong.

“You are a real person.” George says poking his face. 

“Oh come on George we have facetimed.” Dream says rolling his eyes and making room for George to get inside the door. Dream takes a second to calm down his rapidly beating heart and turns to George, “well this is my house. Follow me, you can put your stuff in the spare room.”. George follows quietly looking around with a small smile on his face, Dream doesn’t notice. George notes the spare room is pretty bland and makes a mental note to buy Dream a poster or something to put up. “So, how was your flight?”

“It was good, the airport I landed at was huge and I kept getting lost.” George said, slightly embarrassed. 

“I did say I would come pick you up and you said no” Dream pointed out. 

“Because people might’ve noticed you were with me and then they would know what you look like” he defends. 

“George.” Dream says seriously.

“Dream.” George mocks him, laughing a little. 

“I would have picked you up. Plus we aren’t spending 3 weeks inside. We would run out of things to do.” Dream said. With that statement both of their minds went to ungodly places for the briefest moment but snapped back into place leaving them both with faint marks of pink on their cheeks. “Well I assume you want to get some rest after the plane ride” Dream says trying to break the silence. 

“Yeah that’d actually be good thank you” George says even though he isn’t tired. He just needs time to think. 

“Okay well I will be downstairs.” Dream says and leaves quickly. He stops for a moment in the hall trying to process that George is actually here and in his house. A smile works its way onto his face. He is not sure what will happen during the next 3 weeks but he knows he is excited. 

Meanwhile George is sitting on the bed in the spare room thinking about how weird it is seeing Dream in person. He is trying his best not to make things weird but he knows it won’t be easy considering everything. He decides to send a message to sapnap. 

G: Hey sorry you couldn’t come:(

S: It’s okay, me and dream will come to you next time!

He really does wish sapnap was here. It would definitely help break the silences that he and Dream keep experiencing. George is sure things will get better soon. As he thinks on this he slowly feels himself falling closer and closer towards sleep. 

\--

Dream is making himself a snack when George comes down the stairs looking like a bit of a mess. “That good of a nap?” Dream asks laughing at the way some of Georges hair is sticking up. 

“Shut up” Georges mumbles. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes.” Dream says.

“And you’re not going to offer me any? Your guest?” George pushes.

“Nope.” 

“Well I guess I will just take one.”, George walks over to where the finished ones were sitting, he grabs on and starts running away with it.

“Hey!” Dream calls after him, when George doesn’t react he starts to chase him to get the pancake back. Dream, being faster than George, caught up quickly snaking his arms around George’s torso and pulling him closer so he can get the pancake back. They lock eyes for a moment and don’t move, unable to process what is happening. When they both realize that they are both very close to each other Dream takes a step back and lets go and George stands still. Dream laughs nervously and says, “I guess it's only one pancake.”

“Can you make me another? I was a lot more hungry than I thought.” George asks shoving the last bit of the pancake into his mouth.

“You already ate the whole pancake?” Dream looks at him in disbelief. 

“Yuh” He answers while chewing. 

“You are ridiculous.” Dream says and turns around to hide the huge smile on his face. He goes back to making pancakes well aware that George is watching him. What he can’t see is the blush on George's face from thinking about their closeness earlier. He thinks Dream was completely unfazed by this situation. But though he can see Dream’s back, he can’t see the smile on Dream’s face. 

“What time is it?” George asks.

“5:30ish” Dream answers while pouring more batter into the pan. 

“So we are having pancakes for dinner?” George says laughing.

“Yeah I guess we are, is that okay? I can make something else for you if you want.” Dream says finally turning around to look at George. 

“No no no it’s okay, just funny.” George says.

“Why is it funny?” Dream asks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Georges giggles to himself. The kind of giggle that always makes Dream stop in his tracks. Dream turns back around to focus on the pancakes. 

“Maybe I would like to know.” Dream says finishing up the last of the pancakes. 

“Well I’m not going to tell you.” George giggles some more clearly having fun with this. 

“Well I could make you.” Dream says leaning towards George, who stops giggling. 

“What?” George forces out. Dream smiles, liking that he is getting a reaction out of him. 

“I’m not going to give you any pancakes if you don’t tell me.” Dream says. 

“It just reminded me of a song that’s all.” George says relaxing a bit.   
“That’s no fun.” Dream says expecting it to be funnier. 

“So can I have food now?” George asks, raising a brow at Dream. Dream sets the plate of pancakes on the table, he grabs 2 plates and some cutlery for them. George moves towards the fridge and pulls out butter and syrup as if this is the most normal thing and like they have done this a million times before. The familiarity and simplicity of it all shocks them both. They set the table, they sit down, they eat. It all feels so normal. The silence that plagues them again is not normal. 

“George.” Dream says out of the blue.

“Dream.” George says back while putting syrup on his pancakes. 

“You’re drowning you're pancakes.” Dream says pointing at George's plate. 

“They are not drowning” George defends looking at his plate. They were in fact drowning. 

“You’re gross.” Dream laughs. 

“Shut up, at least I haven’t pissed the bed.” George shoots back laughing. 

“It was one time!” Dream whines. 

“Yeah one time too many.” George laughs, shoving pancakes into his mouth. Dream looks at him for a moment taking every inch of his face in. He hasn't had the chance to do this since George showed up. “You are staring at me.” George says between mouthfuls of pancake. 

“I am not” Dream looks away as he says it. 

“You were.” George says finishing off the last bit of pancake. “You make good pancakes by the way.”

“Oh, thankyou.” Dream says grabbing his plate and going to rinse it off to hide the heat rising to his face. He thinks of how stupid it is to let himself get worked up about a compliment about food. But this is George and it’s always been different with George. 

“I’m tired.” George says while yawning. 

“You just woke up from a nap.” Dream points out. 

“My body is used to being 5 hours ahead.” George says.

“Oh right, I forgot about that. You can head up to bed if you want, I’ll clean up. The bathroom is across the hall from your room if you need it.” Dream tells him. 

“Okay thank you.”

\--

George turns off the light in his room and looks up to find the faint green glow of stick on glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. He smiles to himself thinking about Dream putting up the stars in his own house. He thinks about the way Dream grabbed his waist and pulled him in. The way they both stayed like that for a moment. He thinks about the possibility of Dream feeling the same. He looks up at the stars and whispers the secret he swore not to say out loud. “I like Dream.” Stopping for a moment to think about the secret he just told the stars above him, “no, I like Clay.” He says smiling to himself and the stars above. 

\--

In the room down the hall Dream sits by his open window wide awake. He thinks of the way George laughs and the way he said his name this morning, not Dream, Clay. He doesn’t often get to hear George call him clay. It was like a small promise of a world bigger than youtube for them. But he knows it’s George and though he plans on telling him, he couldn’t bring himself to do it today. He looks out the window and up to the sky whispering the words he has promised to tell George, “I like you”. He can feel his cheeks growing warm and the smile on his face grows. He likes George and he is going to tell him before he leaves.


	2. is your bedroom ceiling bored?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe two friends can go to the beach and act normal. maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter i didn't really have a song that fits the vibe BUT i listened to is your bedroom ceiling bored a million times so i sneaked in a couple lines from that.

Dream should be sleeping. It is 2:32am. He has been laying in bed tossing and turning for hours. He lays there for 2 more minutes with his eyes closed hoping for sleep to take him but it doesn’t so he gives up. He decides to give up and get himself a warm drink, yes a warm drink in florida. He walks down the stairs slowly trying not to wake up George. He gets downstairs and starts to make himself hot chocolate when he hears a sound on the steps. He turns on the light expecting to see George standing on the stairs but he finds patches playing with a toy. “You scared me.”

Dreams walk over to patches and pick her up. He sets her down on his counter and she stays there while he pours his hot chocolate into a mug. He takes a long sip and lets out a sigh. I wonder if George is up. His mind continues to wander and he leans on the counter, his eyes suddenly feeling very heavy. 

\--

Someone is poking his shoulder. “Dream?” George says poking him again. What Dream thinks but brushed it off. “Dream.” George shoves him this time as he says it and Dream falls off the chair he was sitting on. George starts laughing at Dream who is now on the floor.

“What the hell George?” Dream says getting up off the ground. 

“You were sleeping and I am hungry.” George shrugs.

“You know how to make food.” Dream says while turning to the fridge to start grabbing eggs. George stays silent for a moment. “Oh my god.”

“What?” George asks.

“You don’t know how to cook! How are you even alive?” Dream laughs at his friend. 

“I can cook! Like pasta and stuff” George defends himself. 

“Oh my god.” Dream repeats.

“What.” George asks looking at Dream with a smile on his face.

“You can’t cook.” Dream laughs again, the dimples on his cheeks making a guest appearance in the conversation. George is laughing too now. Both of them laughing too much to care about anything else. “Here I can teach you how to make eggs.” Dream says gesturing for George to come closer to the stove. To him. George looks at Dream trying to understand his motive. Dream grabs his arm, pulls him closer and says “Just get over here.”  
“Okay okay you can let go now.” George says wiggling out of Dreams hold. Dream pauses and looks at him trying to understand if he did something wrong but snaps himself out of the train of thoughts that was bound to unleash. 

“Okay so I’ve already put butter in the pan so just crack the egg” Dream instructs him. They move around cooking together, George repeatedly messing up and apologizing every time. Dreams assure him it is okay and they continue. They both smile through it and that warm feeling of normal is on both of their minds. 

\--

After they clean up the kitchen Dream tells George to go change into his bathing suit and that they are going to the beach. George whines about not liking beaches but Dream ignores him. Once they are ready they take Dreams car to the nearest beach and they set up towels. “Welcome to Florida George.” Dream says sitting down for a moment. 

“Its, uh nice.” George says. Dream looks at him and thinks he hates it. “I’m not used to it being this hot.” George says looking up towards the sun.

“It’s not as bad in the water.” Dream says grabbing sunscreen. He pulls his shirt off and starts putting it on his shoulders. George's eyes glued to his back. Dream turns towards George and reaches the bottle out to him, “Want some?”

“No, I'll be okay.” George says trying to calm his pounding heart down. 

“Okay suit yourself.” Dream says and starts walking towards the water gesturing for George to follow. They step into the water and it feels nice and warm. They wade farther into the water until it is up to their waists and George stops. 

“What about sharks?” he asks.

“Its too shallow for them in here, the only ones you’d find this close are babies.” hearing this George steps back. “The babies don’t come often either, come on.” He says reaching for George who continues to take small steps back. “George.”

“Dream” George mimics then pauses. “Wait should I be calling you Clay in public?” George asks.

“Oh I never really thought about it.” Dream says then thinks how nice it is hearing George say his real name. The warm feeling it causes in his chest. “Maybe Clay is safer.”  
“Okay Clay.” George says drawing out the y. Dream laughs and splashes him with water. George retaliates by throwing more water in Dreams direction. Soon they are in a full out water war throwing and splashing. At one point Dream picks up George and throws him. George tries to throw Dream but he slips and they both fall in the water laughing. Finally feeling somewhat tired they head back to the sand and their towels to dry off in the sun. Laughing all the way back. They sit down and Dream shoves George.

“You totally dropped me.” Dream wheezes while he says it. 

“It’s not my fault you’re fat!” George yells laughing. 

“Am not.”

“Are too.” George counters

“Are we actually about to fight like 3rd graders?” Dream asks looking at George. 

“I don't know Dr- Clay, are we?” George says leaning in for an intimidating effect that just makes them both pause. 

“I, uh. I’m going to go get us drinks, what do you want?” Dream asks standing up quickly. 

“Get me whatever you are having.” George says looking away to hide the blush on his face. Dream walks away to the nearest stand to get them both slushies, a tradition of his. He thinks of how George leaned in and has to stop himself before he gets all flustered. Was George feeling this too? 

“Hello? Sir? What do you want?” The lady at the stand was trying to get his attention. 

“Oh I’m so sorry. Two blue slushies please” He says giving her $10 and telling her she can keep the change. She hands him the two slushies, he thanks her and walks away. As he gets closer to George he notices how red his shoulders are. “Holy shit George your shoulders.” Dream says putting down the slushies and touching his shoulders to see how hot they feel. 

“What’s wrong with my shoulders” George forces out, trying not to show how much Dream’s concern affects him. 

“They are going to be very burnt.” He says pulling his hand back. 

“How we haven’t been here that long?” George says twisting his head so he can see his shoulders. 

“George it’s been like 6 hours.” Dream says packing up their stuff. “We should go home now, I’ve got some lotion at home you can put on that.” George nods and helps pack things up. They walk back to the car and Dream drives them home. The car ride is fairly silent but it is a good kind of silent. Both of them drinking their slushies on the way home. When they are finally home Dream takes their stuff and brings it inside. He disappears into the bathroom quickly and comes out with calamine lotion. He hands the lotion to George, “Here put some of this on.” 

“Thank you.” George says and retreats to the bathroom for the mirror. He is starting to feel the heat from the sunburn. He rubs some lotion on the tops of his shoulders but is missing a lot of his back. Dream walks by the bathroom and notices George's struggle. 

“Do you need some help?” Dream asks looking at his shoulders. 

“Uh no I think I’ll be fine.” George says trying once more to reach his back. Dream sighs and steps into the bathroom grabbing the lotion. “What are you doing?” George asks.

“I’m helping you.” Dream says. George doesn’t protest this time and lets Dream put the lotion on his shoulders focusing on the task so his mind doesn’t wander. When he is done he takes a step back, “there.” he says. 

“Thank you” George says barely louder than a whisper. Both of them feeling very hot and not just from sunburns. The silence plagues them once again.

“Want to watch a movie?” Dream blurts out wanting to break the silence. 

“Uh sure.” George says grabbing his shirt off the counter and putting it back on carefully as to not mess with the lotion. They walk down to the living room together and Dream sits down and turns on the tv and opens netflix looking for a movie. George stays standing. 

“So what do you want to watch?” Dream asks scrolling through movies. 

“I don’t know.” George says.

“Well that’s not very helpful.” Dream rolls his eyes. As he keeps scrolling he decides to put on how I met your mother. “Have you seen this?” He asks George.

“No, what happened to picking a movie?” George says.  
“This is better anyway. You have to watch it. It’s so good.” Dream tells him then pats the spot next to him. George sits next to him and puts his feet up. The show starts playing and they laugh through so many episodes. By the 6th episode George has gone quiet. Dream looks over to find George asleep. He laughs quietly and smiles. What a day it has been. He goes to stand up and the shift in the couch causes George to fall onto him. Dream freezes not knowing what to do. He sits for a moment enjoying the feeling of Georges head on his shoulder and he decides to wake him up so he can go sleep in a real bed. “George.” he shakes him lightly making sure he doesn’t touch his burnt shoulders. “George.”

“Hm?” George mumbles. 

“Get up, you will feel better if you sleep in a real bed.” Dream tells him softly. George, even half asleep, notices the softness in his voice. 

“Okay.” George says slowly getting up with the help of Dream, help he didn’t need but definitely wanted. Dream leads him up the stairs and brings him to his room. “Thank you,” George says for the second time today. He wraps his arms around Dream’s torso and hugs him. Dream stands there for a moment completely startled but quickly hugs him back gently as to not hurt his shoulders. They stay like this for a while until Dream lets go and says goodnight. He walks back to his room in disbelief at what just happened. He opens his window for some fresh air to calm him down. 

“What just happened?” he says out loud to the sky above him. “What the hell just happened.”. Though he words seem harsh his cheeks are painted pink and a bright smile rests on his face. 

\--

George is half asleep and he isn’t sure why he hugged Dream out of nowhere. It just felt like the right time to do it. He thinks of the beach and how it was nice to call Dream by his real name, Clay. He looks to the glowing plastic stars on the ceiling and whispers to them “Clay, Clay, Clay, I wonder if your bedroom ceiling is as bored as mine” And soon he falls asleep, blissfully unaware that Dream is in the room next to his having the same dilemma.


	3. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie day is what George needs. Maybe it's what Dream needs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song this time sorry, but this chapter slaps so enjoy.

Waking up Dream almost forgets George's half asleep actions. He knows that it was a friendly action but if Dream believed this he would not be hiding in his room. It was just a hug, he tells himself. He takes a deep breath and leaves his room to go make food, he is half expecting to see George down there waiting for him to make food but he isn’t there and his door was closed. Dream sighs and goes to make food for him and George. 

\--

George is sitting on his bed afraid to leave his room. He is embarrassed. He’s not even sure why he did it, it just felt right. He knows Dream is probably just thinking it’s a normal friend hug and George is hoping it seemed like it. He can’t take back his actions but he can avoid them and any consequences. With all of his swirling emotions he also feels very sick. So instead of getting out of bed, George decides to curl himself into the blankets. The warmth around him pulls him back to sleep. 

\--

Dream finishes making two plates of eggs and toast but George is still upstairs. He decides he needs to get over himself and give George the good. He balances both plates and taps his foot gently on the door. When George doesn’t open it Dream sighs and pushes it open slowly, he looks for him and finds him sleeping in a ball. 

“Lazy” he scoffs. He puts the plates down on the desk and walks over to the bed and gives George a little shove. “Come on George, I made food.” George mumbles and rolls over and finds Dream right in front of him. 

“Hi.” George sits up and moves back to put more distance between them. He pulls the blanket up and around his shoulders making a pained face. Dream notices how terrible he looks. 

“Wow you look like shit.” Dream grabs the plates, he hands one to George and moves to sit at the bottom of Georges bed.

“Thanks, for the food not insulting me.” George slowly picks away at the food wanting to eat but not wanting to make his stomach worse. 

“Are you okay?” Dream looks up at him, concern showing on his face. George’s face looks paler than usual and he seems really tired. Dream remembers how bad George's shoulders looked last night and knows this could be why he feels so bad. “Can I see your shoulders?” 

“Uh yeah” George blushes and shifts his shirt to expose his left shoulder. Dream walks over and looks at it for a bit. George’s shoulder is slightly blistering and very red. 

“Oh my god George.” he leaves the room and comes back with the calamine lotion and gestures for George to take his shirt off. George sits there for a moment not moving. “George get over it I gotta put lotion on this or it could scar” 

“Whatever” George pulls his shirt over his shoulders, wincing at the pain of it pulling on his shoulders. He struggles pulling it over his head because lifting his shoulders hurts too much. Dream sights and lifts the shirt over Georges head trying to keep himself calm. When the shirt is off he starts carefully putting lotion on his shoulders noticing the way he is wincing. He apologizes the entire time. 

“We can stay home today.” Dream said leaving the room briefly to put the lotion back and wash his hands. 

“I’m sorry” George mumbles sheepishly. Dream comes back into the room with a laptop and looks at George for a moment before speaking. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” He says, “how are you feeling?” He grabs the plates off the bed and puts them on the desk. 

“Hot.” George laughs a little as he says it. 

“I’ll grab a fan.” Dream leaves the room again before George can protest. George feels entirely overwhelmed by Dream’s quickness to take care of him. He smiles a little to himself but stops when Dream comes back with a fan. He plugs it in and faces it at George. He hands George the laptop and climbs over him to sit next to the wall. For a moment George is grateful for the sunburn on his face that hides the blush creeping to his cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” George asks once Dream settles.

“We are doing a movie day.” Dream tells him like it's obvious.

“You have a flat screen tv why don’t we use that?” George doesn’t look at him knowing if he did their faces would be very close. 

“Because it is a room movie day, stop questioning me.” Dream opens the laptop and logs on to netflix. He scrolls through and pauses for a moment, “I’m about to show you a movie.”

“Well that was implied with the whole movie day thing.” George cuts him off turning to look at him and finding their faces closer than he thought they would be earlier. 

“Oh shut up. This movie is my guilty pleasure. My sister showed it to me a couple years ago and it is really good. So don’t make fun of me and give it a chance.” He searches up a movie called Best of Me. 

“Are you putting on a romantic movie?” George laughs a little.

“Okay yes but you have to trust me on this.” Dream says heat crawling to his cheeks. He presses play on the movie and shushes George’s giggles. They watch together in silence. Legs pressed together propping up the laptop. They laugh at all the jokes together and near the end Dream looks at George and sees that he is crying. Dream himself has two small trails of tears. He turns his attention back to the movie for the ending, his favourite part. They both smile and cry harder and when they look at each other they both laugh a little. 

“Why would you show me such a sad movie?” George asks while laughing and crying. 

“It was good though wasn’t it?” Dream wipes the tears off his own face and the thought of wiping George’s tears but he quickly dismisses it. 

“Yeah it was. I get to pick a movie now.” George says reaching for the computer but wincing at the movement of his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Dream looks at him, starting to worry again. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” George reassures him and leans forward to avoid moving his shoulders too much. He types in the name of the movie and types in the title. 

“You are kidding right? Isn’t this a kids movie?” Dream looks again and sees George has already pressed play on How to Train your Dragon. 

“You got to pick a movie, now I get to pick one.” George sits back and shifts a little closer to Dream. Dream starts to protest the movie again and George shushes him. Even though Dream was complaining about it being a kids movie he seemed to enjoy it. It reminds him of when he was younger, it does the same for George. By the end of the movie they are both smiling. 

“I liked that.” Dream says. He turns to George and smiles. They are both all smiles for a minute until George’s stomach growls. “I can go make us some food.” Dream goes to climb back over George but George is already standing up to avoid any awkwardness.   
“Thank you, do you want some help?” George offers and reaches for his shirt since his shoulders are feeling a bit better. 

“You are going to irritate the blisters, take a cold shower it might feel nice.” He leaves the room yet again and comes back to throw a towel at George. George tries to catch it but it hurts his shoulders. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Dream apologizes and picks up the towel handing it to George. 

“It’s okay, now go make food.” George jokes. Dream laughs at his friend and leaves the room. When he gets down to the kitchen he pauses to catch his breath. To Dream, things felt so easy with George. He thinks back to the tears on George’s face after the first movie and how easy it would’ve been to brush his thumb along his cheek and wipe them away. He stops himself before he lets his mind wander off too far. He makes two grilled cheese sandwiches and brings them up. When he gets up there George is dressed in sweatpants but still no shirt. He is drying his hair with a towel when Dream coughs to get his attention. 

“Grilled cheese.” He hands George a plate. George takes the plate and shivers a little. Dream tells him he will be right back. He comes back with an oversized sweater. “Uh here” he hands it to George. 

“What?” George holds the sweater for a moment. 

“This way you aren't cold and it’ll be looser on your shoulders.” Dream rambles trying to make it seem less weird than it is, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be weird.”

“No no no. That’s not what I meant, thank you.” George puts the sweater on carefully and smiles at the warmth. George’s small frame swims in the sweater. Dream looks away to hide a blush forming on his face. They eat together while talking about the movies from this morning. Teasing eachother about the movies they picked. It felt so normal for both of them after all they have been bestfriends for years, though this felt like a new kind of normal. 

“You were crying so much” Dream wheezed barely able to control himself. 

“So did you! And you have seen it before!” George yells back at him.

“You cried more” Dream laughs at him again.

“Okay Clay” George says knowing he will get a reaction from him on this one. Dream stops laughing and looks at George seriously. George pushes himself back. Dream reaches out and grabs the strings on the hoodie. “Dream what are you doing?”

Dream doesn’t answer, he just reaches out and pulls the hood above George's head. He leans in close and says, “Gotcha” and then yanks on the strings so that the hood closes and George’s face is hidden by the hoodie. He starts laughing so hard he falls off the bed. George pulls the hood off and starts laughing at Dream who is on the ground. They are both balls of laughter and joy, Dream reaches out and yanks George onto the floor. Now they are inches apart on the floor facing each other and their laughter dies. They lay there for a moment looking at each other. George moves first and brings his hand to move one of Dream’s curls, instead he holds onto it for a moment wrapping it around his finger and then letting it fall away. Dream holds his breath the entire time scared if he moves even a little George will stop. George's gaze drops from Dream's eyes to his lips for the briefest moment. He turns his head away now scared of what he could have done. He turns to lay on his back and stares at the plastic stars. 

“Dream.” He forces out.

“Yeah?” Dream’s answer is barely a whisper. 

“Why are there plastic stars on your roof?” George looks at Dream then points to the stars on the ceiling. 

“My sister made me put them up, she said the room was too boring.” He shifts so he is laying on his back shoulder to shoulder with George. He looks up at the little plastic stars and smiles then he turns to face George who is still looking at the stars. Dream studies his face and every little detail. He admires the little bit of stubble growing on his face. He admires the faint smile on George’s face as he looks at the stars. George turns to Dream expecting him to be looking at the ceiling but finding their faces only inches apart again. Dream starts to close the gap when George backs away and stands up. Dream quickly sits up. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have- I’m going to go to my room.” Dream says turning away.

“Dream.” George says almost breathless.

“George it’s fine I didn’t mean anything by it.” Dream says forcing a smile. 

“Dream.” George repeats.

“George.” Dream mimics. George takes a step towards Dream and looks up at him. He reaches up and plays with the same piece of hair as he did before. He puts his hands around Dream's neck and pulls him down. Their foreheads meet and they stay like that for a moment until Dream closes the gap softly placing his lips against George’s. He pulls back quickly worried at how George is feeling but George pulls him back and they move together deepening the kiss. Georges hands wrapped in Dreams hair and Dreams hands trailing Georges jaw. Dream breaks the kiss of first and looks at George. George looks down, he knows Dream can’t see him blushing but he hides his face anyway. 

“Wow.” Dream laughs a little. 

“Wow.” George says.

“So” Dream shuffles a little on his feet.

“So.” George repeats.

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” Dream asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Are you just going to-” George starts but is cut off by Dream kissing him again, when Dream pulls back he finishes, “repeat everything I say?”

“You are an idiot.” Dream laughs, he smiles at George. George smiles back. Dream feels like he has won, he is terrified for what this means for their friendship but they can have that talk tomorrow. Today Dream wants to smile like he is right now. Tomorrow Dream thinks, tomorrow I’ll tell him. And so today they don’t talk to the sky or the stars. Today they hold hands and steal kisses from each other like there’s a prize for whoever steals the most. Today they watch movies and they laugh. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye yo comment things you wanna see:)


	4. the same page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well yesterday they said today and it is now today. Wouldn't it be nice if it was all smooth sailing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to throw in comments of things you wanna see happen

Yesterday they held hands and stole kisses from each other like there was a prize for whoever steals the most. yesterday they watched movies and they laughed. Today. Today they wake up in George's bed, Dream’s arms wrapped around George. Both of them with the faint lines of a smile on their faces. George moves first and Dream groans and holds on tighter. 

“Dream” George says, drawing out the last syllable. 

“George” Dream draws the last syllable out like George did.

“You are hurting my shoulders.” George shifts a bit to make it more comfortable.

“I’m sorry.” Dream quickly loosens his hold and George relaxes. They lay there for a moment until George's phone starts ringing. Dream reaches over to grab it and give it to George when he sees it’s Sapnap calling. He shows George who tells Dream to answer it so he doesn’t have to move out of Dream's arms. 

“Hey sapnap what’s up?” Dream briefly touches his forehead to Georges. 

“Hey Dream, wait, why did you answer George's phone?” Sapnaps voice is loud through the phone, George hears and starts blushing. “Nevermind, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Dream laughs a little thinking about how this is the most okay he has ever felt. 

“Have you been on your phone at all this morning?” Sapnap asks. 

“No?” Dream doesn’t understand what is going on.

“Someone saw you and George at the beach and they posted the photo, there's also a video where you and George talk in it so they know it’s you.” Sapnap says it all very fast and then waits for Dream to answer. 

“What?” Dream doesn’t understand what is going on. He can’t. George is looking at him with sad eyes clearly having overheard what Sapnap said. 

“I know you didn’t want something like this to happen but it’s not that bad, a lot of people are working to get rid of the video and the photos.” Sapnap says quietly. 

“Okay, thank you. I think I need a bit.” Dream hangs up on Sapnap and lays there for a moment not sure what to think. He wasn’t ready for people to know what he looks like. He wanted to do this on his own terms. George knows Dream is upset and he tucks himself closer to Dream’s side. He lifts his head up to be closer to Dream and he plants a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I know this isn’t what you wanted to happen. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept pressing to come see you before you did your face reveal.” George of course blames himself, if he had been more patient then this wouldn’t have happened. He hopes that Dream isn’t mad. 

“It’s not your fault George.” Dream sighs and pulls George in. He holds onto him and is grateful for every single moment they’ve had together. Dream puts his chin on George's head and holds him for a moment. He can feel the pit of anxiety in his stomach growing. After laying together for a while Dream starts to get up.

“Where are you going?” George asks not wanting the warmth of Dream’s arms to leave him. 

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Dream says pulling back from George. George stands with him and pulls him into another hug. Dream knows George cares and wants to help. He hugs him back and they stay like that until Dream pulls back, gives George a quick peck on the lips and leaves. When Dream gets to his room he finds his phone there, he knows he shouldn’t look but he wants to. He grabs his phone and goes to the bathroom with his stuff to shower. He sits on the floor, takes a deep breath and opens twitter. He finds he is already trending. Half of the tweets are people saying to delete it, the other half are people saying various things about him and his appearance. Not all of them are bad but some are and it hurts him to see it. It’s very overwhelming. A soft knock comes at the door. 

“Dream, are you okay? I know this sucks and I wish I could help.” George’s voice comes softly, Dream sits with his back against the door. He can hear George shuffling his feet behind the door. 

“I’m okay.” Dream can hear the struggle in his own voice. 

“You don’t have to do this alone.” George reassures him. 

“I mean I’m pretty sure we aren’t at the point in our relationship where we shower together” Dream jokes.

“That’s not what I meant- wait our relationship?” George smiles on the other side of the door and sits down with his back to the door. Both of them mirroring each other. Dream doesn’t know why he called it a relationship, they haven’t talked about anything like that. He’s hoping they are on the same page. 

“Uh I didn’t mean to jump the gun on that, I figured we would talk about it today maybe but okay I think I’m going to stop now.” Dream laughs and closes his eyes waiting for George to say something. 

“Well are we going to talk about it?” George asks, wanting Dream to start the conversation. 

“Yes.” Dream stands up quietly and opens the door which causes George to fall backwards. George lies on his back looking up at Dream. 

“Hi” George smiles at him.

“Hi” Dream laughs when he says it. Dream reaches down to help George up but George yanks him down. Dream puts his arms out so he doesn’t land on top of Goerge and hurt him. “George if you wanted me this close you could’ve just asked.” Dream teases and leans down to kiss him. 

“What, no that’s not what I- get off” George laughs and shoves Dream off. Dream hits the floor with a thud and he starts laughing. They are both reminded of yesterday's events and they fall silent and both blush. 

“You know, I think we make a good pair.” Dream nudges his friend. They both sit up and face each other. 

“I think you are right.” George says and reaches out to play with the curl he found yesterday. This small gesture makes Dream blush.

“I was going to tell you before you left,” Dream looks up at him. George looks surprised. 

“I actually wasn’t going to tell you, I thought it would ruin our friendship. It still could.” George says the words neither of them want to acknowledge, the effect this could have on their friendship. 

“I know it’s a risk and I know it could end up being really messy but I’m willing to try” Dream smiles at him and reaches for his hand. 

“I’m willing to try too” George takes his hand and smiles, “But you have to take me on a date.”

“Okay, we can go somewhere tonight.” Dream offers not wanting to wait. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea considering…” he trails off, not wanting to bring up the unwanted face reveal. Dream seems to understand what George means because his face falls.   
“You are right, maybe I should just do it properly tonight” Dream says knowing it’s the best option. 

“We can go into town and buy a webcam,” George offers. Dream looks down and starts blushing. 

“I actually already have one. I wanted to do it soon but I kept putting it off” Dream brushes his thumb across the back of George’s hand. 

“Well, it’s your choice. Don’t force yourself to do it when you aren’t ready” George gives his hand a squeeze. He cares about Dream more than he likes to admit and even though Dream said it was okay George can’t help but feel a little guilty. 

“Hey,” Dream moves so their foreheads are touching, “what’s going on up there?” Dream pokes his head as he says it. 

“It’s nothing” Tears threaten to fall from George's eyes but he doesn’t want to seem dramatic. 

“George it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. I wanted you here just as much as you wanted to come here, though I think I made that obvious” Dream laughs at his own joke. George laughs a little and a single tear makes its way out. Dream reaches up and wipes it away with his thumb. I should have done that yesterday. He leans forward and kisses George’s cheek where he had wiped the tear away; this makes George smile. 

“Stop being so nice, I’m not used to seeing you like this,” George tells him. 

“I’m only nice for you” Dream winks at him. 

“You are ridiculous” George scoffs and leans forward to give him a soft kiss but Dream pulls him in closer and they are a tangle of mouths and movements. They forget that they are sitting on a bathroom floor and allow themselves to get caught up in the moment. Dream pulls back first but not far. 

“I guess if I want to take you on a proper date I better go stream” He goes to pull away farther when George puts his hands around his neck and pulls him closer. 

“It can wait a couple minutes” He whispers then brings his lips to Dreams once again waiting a moment this time teasing Dream who closes the gap himself. They really are perfect for each other, they are always in sync ,and-clearly-always on the same page. This time it’s George who pulls away first. He stands up and puts his hand out to help Dream who thanks him. 

“Now since I have made a mess of your hair you need to shower if you plan on doing a face reveal” George turns around and leaves the bathroom feeling all sorts of giddy. Dream is left in the bathroom smiling like an idiot. He is going to take George on a date. He can’t help but smile at that. A real date with George. George who just kissed him so much he is in a daze. While Dream stands there in his frozen state of happy George walks up to him and kisses his nose. 

“Don’t listen to twitter, you are beautiful” George says and then leaves. Just like that he is gone. And Dream is sent into another fit of happiness. He closes the door and showers. The entire time that stupid smile on his face. He knows that later he will have to face everyone(quite literally) and share a part of himself that could make his life a little more complicated. He’s scared but he is also ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels illegal to write


	5. I think I'm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally comes clean to his fans....sorta.

George sets up Dream’s webcam and organizes it with the rest of his wires. He is doing it mostly to keep himself busy. He knows this is stressful for Dream but it is also stressful for George. He supports him completely and wants him to be his true self but he’s scared of them getting recognized more often in public. With plans of a date in the future this scares him. He has never actively hid his sexuality but he hasn’t been completely honest about it either. He is scared of the backlash Dream will receive. He hears the bathroom door open and he turns around to talk to Dream. 

“Hey so I set up…” He stops when he sees Dream without his shirt on, he blushes and turns around. 

“You don’t have to turn around.” Dream laughs and walks towards his dresser to grab himself a shirt, he finds a blue one and holds it for a moment before putting it on. 

“Yes I do.” George says blushing. Dream shakes his head and laughs. He walks over to George with the shirt in his hand and rests his chin on George’s shoulder. “Please tell me you have a shirt on”

“I have a shirt on” Dream says with an audible grin. 

“You are an ass.” George says elbowing him in the stomach. Dream laughs and finally puts his shirt on. He spins George around and smiles at him. 

“Since you are still wearing my green hoodie I decided I’d wear your colour, blue.” Dream pulls on the bottom of his shirt. 

“I didn’t even realize I was still wearing this” George looks down at the oversized hoodie and puts his hands in the pocket. “I think I’ll keep this”

“Wha- George that’s my favourite hoodie” Dream starts to say but looks at George in the hoodie and the way he looks so small in it. “But, I guess you can keep it since you are my favourite person.” 

“Shut uppp” George blushes and puts his head against Dream's chest so he can’t see him blushing. Dream laughs and puts his arms around George hugging him. 

“Oh so I was thinking that tomorrow we can go for dinner and then I’ve got another place that I want to show you but I think I’d like to keep that part a surprise.” Dream pulls back from the hug wanting to see how George reacts to this. 

“Yeah I’d like that” George says smiling.

“Okay” Dream exhales and can already feel the butterflies working their way into his stomach. 

“Okay” George mimics him, a new hobby of his. “You should call sapnap and tell him you are going to stream. That way he isn’t completely blindsided.”

“Okay yeah.” Dream pulls out his phone and starts facetiming sapnap.

“Yo” Sapnap says when he answers. 

“So I’m going to do a proper face reveal on stream tonight” Dream realizes how close he and George are standing and takes a step away. George frowns for a moment but ignores it. 

“What? Dude that's awesome!” sapnap smiles at Dream.

“Yeah I didn’t think I was ready but,” he pauses and looks at George smiling, “I guess I’ve got certain things motivating me right now. 

“Well whatever that means this will go great!” Sapnap is really happy for Dream and how well he seems to be handling this situation. The three of them talk for a bit and Dream asks Sapnap to go on call with him while he streams. Sapnap, of course, says yes. After a while Dream says he is going to stream in 10 minutes so he needs to set up. Butterflies build in Dream’s stomach, he is nervous. George silently helps Dream set everything up keeping a bit of distance between them. Dream notices this and gets worried. 

“Is everything okay?” Dream reaches for George but he steps away.

“We can talk after your stream.” George tells him and goes back to working. Dream frowns but doesn’t push it because he knows George will shut down. Once things are set up Dream sits in the chair and takes a deep breath. 

“I’m kind of nervous,” Dream says quietly.

“You’ve got this” George puts his hand on Dream’s shoulder as comfort but lets it drop after a few seconds. Dream frowns again but remembers that they will talk after the stream. He turns on the webcam and he starts streaming. People flood into the stream chat and they are all freaking out about this. Dream laughs a little. 

“Hey guys! So uh well hi. I know I said I was never going to do a stream and sit in front of a camera saying this is me but I guess I didn’t really get a choice on this. Which I’m not complaining about because I trust you guys and I have been planning this for a while.” Dream trails off reading the chat. “Oh George is here still! George come on over and say hi” Dream smiles over at him. 

“Hey guys” George says, walking into the camera’s view. He smiles and waves at the camera. 

“Oh guys I’m gonna call sapnap!” Dream exclaims, he pulls up discord and calls Sapnap who answers right away.

“Yoooooooo” Sapnap yells through the call. 

“Hey sapnap, now you can’t say you are the only person who has seen my face” Dream laughs a little. 

“He never was, I had seen your face” George reminds him. 

“George shhh nobody knew that!” Dream fake yells at him. Sapnap laughs at them.

“Next time George fly’s down I’m coming too,” Sapnap promises, “sorry I couldn’t come this time” 

“That’s okay we are keeping busy,” Dream says and the chat blows up “I didn’t mean it like that guys!” Dream wheezes at their assumptions and he starts blushing. The chat freaks out about that as well. 

“Ha with the webcam you can actually see how you react to things” Sapnap laughs and you can hear the sound of a screenshot coming from his end.

“Did you just screenshot?” Dream is still laughing. 

“I think he did,” George laughs.

“That is perfect black mail, twitter will love this photo too” Sapnap teases. Dream streams for another 30 minutes answering questions and slowly feeling more and more comfortable with being on camera. When he ends it he also says goodbye to Sapnap. He lets out a long yawn and looks at George.

“Hi” He smiles at George brightly.  
“Hi” George repeats.

“Are we going to talk now?” Dream asks with a whole new form of nervousness filling him. 

“Yeah I think that’d be a good idea” George says quietly. He feels dumb that they have to have another serious talk but he knows if he doesn’t say something to Dream then it will eat at him from the inside. 

“So, what’s going on?” Dream sits on his bed and gestures for George to do the same. 

“It’s just that when we were facetiming sapnap you stepped away from me like you were ashamed or something” George trails off and shakes his head, “Nevermind this is stupid forget I said anything”

“No George, we have to be able to talk. I don’t care if we argue about things. I care that you tell me when you are upset so I can fix things.” Dream reaches for George's hand but stops himself. “I didn’t step away because I was ashamed, I just don’t know how to handle all of this” 

“I don’t either but if you are scared of your best friend knowing, what does that say about everything else?” George tries his best not to cry but he can feel the tears threatening to spill out.

“I’m not scared. I just don’t know how to tell him. I never even told him I liked you” Dream tries defending himself but he knows George is right. He puts his head in his hands and lets out a long sigh.

“We are a mess aren’t we? I mean we keep having to have these talks and it’s been less than 48 hours” George lets out a harsh laugh. Dream frowns at this. 

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing, this is new and maybe we have a lot to talk about. Like how adorable you look when you laugh” Dream leans in and kisses his forehead, “Or when you smile,” he kisses his cheek, “or when you call me beautiful” finally he kisses George’s nose. 

“Dream” George says it like it’s a warning. 

“Let’s just enjoy this for a while, we can worry about the fine details later” Dream says looking at George for a response. 

“We have to talk about it before I leave,” George pushes.

“Okay” Dream leans forward to kiss him on the lips this time. George pulls back after a second and leans his forehead against Dream’s.

“Promise me we will talk about it” he whispers. 

“I promise you” Dream says, rubbing circles on George’s jaw with his thumb. 

“Say it again” George says, his mouth brushing against Dream’s so faintly that Dream wasn’t sure he even did. 

“I promise y-” Dream starts but it cuts off when George’s mouth crashes against his. Dream is surprised at first but catches on quickly and soon they are adjusting their positions so they can be as close to each other as possible. George’s hands roam around under Dream’s sweater, his back, his stomach, his sides. It is driving Dream crazy. Dream’s hands are in George’s hair and trailing his jaw. Neither of them do anything to go farther, both of them happy with where they are now. After what seems like hours of kissing Dream finally pulls back fully. He looks at George’s hair and laughs at what a mess it is. 

“What?” George asks, laughing a little.

“Your hair is a bit uh” he pauses and George gets up and walks over to the mirror in the room, “yeah.” He laughs

“Oh my god Dream” He laughs and walks back over to the bed laying down next to Dream and laying his head on Dream’s chest. 

“I could get used to this” Dream mumbles and wraps his arms around George. George can hear Dream’s heartbeat and he starts to draw circles over Dream’s chest smiling when his heartbeat speeds up a little. 

“So could I, time to get married so I can get a green card” George jokes.

“Okay let’s do it” Dream grins knowing this will get a reaction out of George.

“Wha- no- that was a-” George starts to sit up and Dream kisses him. 

“I know I’m only teasing you” Dream smiles at George. 

“I like when you tease me” George says knowing he has all the power now.

“George!” Dream yells laughing.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” George laughs. “Not to ruin the moment here but I’m gonna hop off to the bathroom” George starts standing up and Dream pulls him back down. 

“Don’t leave me” Dream exaggerates. 

“You are dramatic, I will take a page out of your book and piss the bed then?” George raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh shut up it was one time” Dream groans and lets him go. George laughs and walks to the bathroom leaving Dream sitting on his bed. Dream opens the window to get some air flowing in the room. He smiles to himself and thinks of how so much has changed in so little time. He thinks of how he has 2 more weeks with George here. It makes him a little sad to think of George going home after all this but he pushes the thought out of his mind. For now he just wants to enjoy his time with George. He knows that with every kiss and every moment they share the feelings he has for George are growing. It scares him more than he would like to admit. 

“I might be falling in love” he whispers out the window letting the wind carry his words away. He smiles at the words, “I’m so screwed” he laughs.


	6. You could have just asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date? Or are they both good at not asking for what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and share this like its heat waves or something

It has been 2 days since Dream’s face reveal and 2 days since Dream and George decided they were going on a date. They have spent the past 2 days just enjoying each other's company letting their plans of a date fall behind them. Dream thinks on this while he waits for George to wake up. He is really hungry but he doesn’t want to move and wake up George, who is sleeping curled against him. They were going to go back to sleeping in separate beds but Dream pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Dream was really happy when George agreed because he likes waking up every morning to George’s tiny snores. Dream lost in thought didn’t realize George’s snores stopped and he was waking up. 

“Good morning” George mumbles into Dream’s chest. 

“Good morning sleepy head” Dream smiles and kisses the top of his head. He goes to get up so he can eat. 

“Stay” George wraps his arms around Dream’s waist. 

“I’m going to go make us some food” Dream says once again trying to get up. George lets him this time. When Dream leaves he gets up and decides to take a shower. He opens Dream's closet and steals a hoodie, he won’t mind. It’s a bit odd how normal it is for George. Being at Dream’s house and in a way living together. He wants it to stay like this forever. He also really wants that date Dream promised. He finishes his shower and changes. Wrapping his arms around himself and the hoodie he stole. He smiles and walks downstairs to eat whatever Dream made. 

When he gets downstairs Dream is still cooking what looks like pancakes. George walks up to Dream and leans his head on his arm, “Remember when you chased me because I took a pancake?” 

“Well yeah that was like what 3 days ago?” Dream laughs. It really hasn’t been long. 

“Hmm I guess you are right” George grabs plates from the cupboard and cutlery from the drawers as if it was his own kitchen. This gives Dream a warm feeling in his stomach. Dream finishes the pancakes and sets a plate of them on the table. They sit and eat. 

“So Dream,” George starts. 

“So George,” Dream leans towards George in a teasing way. 

“Got any plans today?” George holds back his laughter. 

“Not that I know of, why? Have anything in mind?” Dream smiles knowing what George is thinking. 

“Hmm not really, do you have any ideas?” George says, wanting Dream to be the one to say it. 

“Not really,” Dream stands up and starts clearing the table. He walks over to George and grabs his plate too. George sits there trying to come up with a new plan. Dream laughs quietly at George’s struggle. 

“Do you want help?” George stands up to help. 

“Sure,” Dream throws a towel at George who clumsily catches it. Dream washes the dishes and hands then to George who dries them. When they’re done Dream motions for George to hand him the towel so he can dry his hands. George smiles and takes a step back. He spins the towel and whips the end at Dream watching his leg. 

“Gotcha,” George says and laughs. Dream starts chasing George and when he catches up he wipes his hands all over George’s sweater. “You just wiped your hands on your own sweater” George laughs. 

“Wha- George you took my sweater?” Dream asks dumbfounded. 

“Uh yeah, are you mad?” George plays with the strings on the sweater.

“Am I mad? You are adorable,” Dream laughs and kisses George. George is surprised for a moment at Dream’s reaction but soon kisses his back and drops the towel to put his hands around Dream’s neck as Dream’s thumb rubs small circles along his jaw. Dream gently pushes George against the wall. George leans on the wall for support. Dream pulls back for a moment and just looks at George. 

“Hi,” George says his face completely flushed. Dream’s small circles on George’s jaw fades until they are just looking at each other. 

“You know if you wanted to go on a date tonight you could’ve just asked,” Dream smirks when he says it. 

“Ugh I hate you,” George says and puts his head against Dream’s chest hiding his embarrassment. 

“George,” Dream pushes George back so he can see his face, “Would you like to go out with me tonight?” 

“Hm I guess I can clear my schedule,” George jokes. Dream rolls his eyes and kisses George. 

“You are an idiot,” Dream says and walks away leaving George leaning against the wall.

“So what are we going to do?” George picks up the towel and walks over to Dream.

“That is a surprise,” Dream smiles. He has no clue what he wants to do with George. He has been putting off the date trying to figure out where to go and what to do. He wants their first date to be perfect. He needs some time on his own to think of something good so he tells George he needs the day to set stuff up. George gives him a fake pout but appreciates some time on his own. 

Dream spends 2 hours scouring the internet for something good and he finally finds one. He checks the time and sees that they will have to leave soon if they are going to make it in time. He goes upstairs to tell George. He looks in his own room first and doesn’t find George there so he checks the guest room. 

“Hi,” Dream pushes the door open softly. He sees George curled in a ball asleep, Dream smiles and walks over to the bed. He poked George’s shoulder, “George, get ready we need to go soon”

“Shit,” George mutters and rolls over. He gets out of bed, kisses Dream and pushes him out of the room so he can change. 

Dream stands in the hall processing what just happened. He adds George swearing to the list of things he finds adorable. He goes to his room to change into something better than sweats. He is in the middle of changing when he hears George. 

“What do I wear?” George asks pushing open the door when he sees Dream shirtless he turns around. “Oh my god I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay,” Dream laughs and decides to tease George a little, “It’s not like there’s much to see”

“That is not true,” George lets out a nervous laugh.

“Hm I don’t know” Dream tries to sound fake upset but George catches on and decides it’s time for payback. George turns around pulling every ounce of confidence he has and walks towards Dream who is wearing a face of shock. 

“If you wanted me to call you hot you could’ve just asked,” George says innocently and smiles.

“I- George” Dream says it like it’s a warning. George kisses him softly and pulls away but Dream pulls him back and crashes their lips together. George’s hands explore his chest, his abs, his back. The contact of their skin makes them both flush. Dream's hand finds its way back to George’s jaw once again making tiny circles that George now loves. Oblivious to time the date comes back to Dream and he is the one to pull back.

“So what should I wear?” George asks breathlessly.

“Jeans and a t-shirt will probably be fine,” Dream says, taking a step back from George. 

“Okay I’m gunna go now,” George turns around and leaves. Dream puts his hand in his hands and smiles. He pulls out a plain t-shirt and puts it on. He grabs 2 sweaters from his closet and feels the butterflies growing in his stomach. He knocks on the guest room door and soon George opens it smiling. 

“You ready?” Dream smiles back at him.

“Yup” George eyes the sweaters but doesn’t ask.

“Okay let’s go we have to drive a bit to get there” Dream starts walking down the stairs, George trailing behind him. 

“Where exactly is there?” George asks.

“It’s a surprise,” Dream says, grabbing the keys to the car and opening the door for George.

“Well how do I know you aren’t just going to drive me out into the middle of nowhere and kill me?” George gets in the car and adjusts the seat. 

“I feel like if my goal was to kill you I would have done it a long time ago” Dream laughs at George and starts driving. 

“You didn’t deny it,” George points out.

“Oh whatever I’m not going to kill you,” Dream hands George the cord for the music, “Play something”

“Uh I don’t know what to play,” George says, pulling out his phone and looking through his music. 

“Put on the song you talked about that one time,” Dream makes a left turn. 

“What?” George can’t remember what Dream is talking about.

“The song that you talked about when I made pancakes,” Dream tries to explain.

“Oh, okay one second,” George searches his music then starts playing the song, “Don’t make fun of it though” 

“I won’t, I promise,” Dream falls silent letting the song play. 

I wanna eat pancakes for dinner

I wanna get stuck in your head

I wanna watch a T.V. show together

And when we're under the weather we can watch it in bed

I wanna go out on the weekends

I wanna dress up just to get undressed

“It’s so silly I can put something else on,” George starts saying but Dream reaches over and grabs George's hand.

“I like it,” Dream makes a one handed turn.

Oh, 'cause to tell you is too scary

So I'll just say something else

Like how was fall semester?

And what was that song about?

I'll try to hide the way I feel

But I'll just wanna shout

What do I have to lose right now?

“I kinda love this... song,” Dream says quietly. 

“I love it too,” George whispers.


	7. first date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a first date. Maybe also some confessions. Maybe also some kisses. Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share this on twitter, tiktok and stuff!!!! also i'm loving your comments<3(you guys know who you are)

“Where are we going?” George laughs following Dream who now has a backpack. 

“Shh you’ll see,” Dream grabs George’s hand and leads him through the corn field. The sun is setting as they walk. 

“This is trespassing!” George whispers. He doesn’t really know why they are going through a random corn field and he is starting to question his safety. 

“That’s a small technicality,” Dream tells him. George stops walking and Dream turns towards him, “George trust me on this, I promise it’s worth it”

“Okay,” George sighs. Dream kisses his head quickly and starts walking again until they reach the end of the corn and a small hill. The sun is almost completely gone now. 

“Now we wait,” Dream sits down and pulls the backpack off his back. He hands George a hoodie and puts one on for himself. 

“Wait for what?” George puts the hoodie on and looks at Dream for an answer. 

“You’ll see,” Dream laughs and puts a small blanket on the ground. He sits down and motions to George, “Sit”

“Demanding much,” George jokes and sits next to Dream who immediately pulls him closer. They find themselves sitting together just appreciating the closeness, something they’ve been doing a lot more lately. George tilts his head up so he can see Dream’s face. Dream who now consumes every thought he could ever have. Dream who makes him smile more than anything. 

“What?” Dream asks looking at George confused. 

“Nothing,” George smiles at him. 

“George” Dream says looking out across the corn field. 

“Clay” George kisses his jaw. Dream looks at him and is surprised he called him Clay.

“I like when you call me Clay,” Dream leans in connecting their foreheads for a moment.

“I like that you like when I call you Clay,” George giggles a little. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dream closes the final gap bringing their lips together. George pulls Dream’s hand up to his face and Dream’s thumb moves in small circles making George smile into the kiss. Dream pulls back for a moment and looks out.

“Every time you call me an idiot you kiss me,” George laughs. 

“George look!” Dream points across the field and there they were. Fireflies. They both start laughing. There had to have been hundreds over the field dancing in the sky. 

“Oh my god this is amazing,” George stands up in surprise. Dream stands up next to him, he can’t take his eyes off George’s face. The reflection of the fireflies dance in George’s eyes and his smile is so bright. Dream can feel that warm feeling in his stomach growing more than he is ready to admit. 

“You are beautiful,” Dream wraps his arms around Dream. 

“What?” George tilts his head so he can see Dream’s face. 

“You said that to me. Now I’m saying it to you,” Dream leans in and kisses his nose. George's face flushes completely. 

“I’d like it if you called me an idiot now,” George smiles. Dream shakes his head. 

“Dance with me,” Dream puts his arms around George's waist. 

“Wait let’s put music on,” George pulls out his phone and shuffles his playlist. He puts his phone in the pocket in the hoodie and they just stay held together quietly, George’s head rests on Dream’s chest and he can hear his heartbeat. 

I write down things I wish I could say to you

I talk to the sky

I collect words I wish I could give to you

I talk to the sky, I talk to the sky

The sky doesn't say a word

Dream laughs a little at the words of the song and the way he would talk to the sky trying to figure out his own feelings. 

“What?” George asks, “I can change the song. I know it’s cheesy an-” George is cut off by Dream kissing him. George relaxes and Dream pulls back. 

“Relax, it’s just funny because this song makes sense,” Dream smiles at George. 

“Oh, why?” George asks, leaning his head back against Dream’s chest. 

“Well there’s this thing I used to do. I still do it. But it’s kind of embarrassing,” Dream tells him. 

“Okay how about I tell you something embarrassing first?” George suggests knowing exactly what to tell him. 

“Okay sure,” Dream rests his chin on George’s head. 

“Well, when I was younger I used to just talk outside, even though nobody could hear me. Just kinda to the stars I guess,” George shakes his head. “It’s so embarrassing. But a little bit ago I started doing it again to talk about you because I had nobody else. And then I came to your house and there were those stupid plastic stars, I guess I just went with it. Seeing you was really overwhelming and I just needed to say some things out loud.” George stops swaying with Dream and just wants to hide himself, he should have picked something else. 

“You’re joking?” Dream asks, smiling. 

“Okay you don’t need to be rude about it,” George tries to wiggle out of Dream’s arms but Dream holds him there. 

“I’m not making fun of you! George I would talk to the sky,” Dream pushes George back to the point where they could see each other, “I would talk about you,” Dream smiles at him. 

“What?” George looks at Dream with confusion on his face. 

“I didn’t really have anyone else to talk about it with,” Dream says laughing at both of them, “This entire time we could’ve just talked to each other” 

“I guess we could’ve” George laughs too this time. 

“We are idiots,” Dream laughs and George leans up to kiss him gently.   
“I think I might be addicted to kissing you,” George whispers softly. 

“I think I might be too,” Dream smiles and kisses him again. George's hands roam up beneath Dream’s sweater and trail lines across his back, his stomach, his sides. Dream’s hand is in the place it always finds, his other hand is around George’s neck. George’s hands can’t move farther up Dream’s back because of the sweater in place, Dream goes to pull it over his head when George stops him. 

“You are going to get bug bites everywhere,” George laughs at him a little. 

“I don’t care,” Dream tells him. 

“I do, I don’t wanna listen to you whine,” George pokes him in the ribs. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dream kisses him lightly, “We should go get dinner now” 

“We should,” George says, kissing Dream.

“George,” Dream warns. George kisses Dream’s jaw.

“Yeah?” George kisses his cheek. 

“You are going to kill me,” Dream whispers. George kisses his forehead.

“Maybe,” George kisses his brow.

“You are the worst,” Dream laughs a little. George kisses his nose. 

“I know,” George smiles and takes a step back, “Let’s get going”

“What?” Dream asks, stuck in a daze. George laughs and pokes him in the ribs again. 

“Dinner,” George laughs. Dream comes back to everything and starts folding up the blanket. They walk back through the cornfield and Dream deposits the bag in the back of the car. They get in the car and Dream waits to start it. 

“Hi,” Dream looks at George. He takes a moment to appreciate the boy next to him. The boy who talks to stars and steals pancakes. The boy who called him beautiful and kissed his nose. The boy who listens to cheesy romantic songs and cares for everything so deeply. 

“You’re staring,” George giggles.

“I know,” Dream leans across and kisses him. “I can’t believe this is real” Dream kisses him again and George reaches for Dream’s neck pulling him closer but pausing for a moment. 

“Clay,” George whispers. 

“George” Dream smiles at George saying his name again. 

“I think I’m going to have to stage an intervention for your kissing addiction,” George giggles. Dream lets out a laugh and playfully hits George. 

“Haha very funny, I guess you’ll need one too then?” Dream raises his brow and leans in.

“Get me food and I’ll forget the intervention,” George jokes and Dream immediately leans back. 

“Okay let’s get some food,” Dream reaches over to hold George’s hand while he drives. George looks at Dream and takes in every inch of his being. He still cannot believe that he is here with Dream. Everyday feels like he’s going to wake up or Dream is going to change his mind and decide George isn't worth it. George is scared at how fast things are going but in a way it feels like this has been going on a lot longer than either of them knew. Small comments during streams, late night phone calls, their tenderness towards each other. It all makes so much sense to George now. 

“I should’ve come out to Florida years ago,” George says quietly. 

“Why?” Dream pulls into a random parking lot.

“Then all of this could’ve happened years ago,” George looks outside, “Why are we stopped?” 

“Oh, I never asked what you wanted to eat,” Dream fidgets looking nervous. 

“I’m good with anything,” George tells him. 

“Denny’s?” Dream offers as a suggestion. George laughs a little at this. 

“Didn’t you watch a robbery at a Denny’s once?” George opens his phone and starts searching for the nearest Denny’s. “There’s one 4km away”

“Denny’s it is,” Dream smiles and starts driving. 

There isn’t a long wait when they get to the Denny’s and soon they are sitting down and ordering. They both, unsurprisingly, order pancakes. 

“I think pancakes are our thing,” Dream laughs and takes a sip of his milkshake. 

“Our thing? We have a thing now?” George teases, giggling a little at his own joke. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dream nudges him with his shoulder. 

“What no kiss this time?” George laughs again at his own joke. Dream rolls his eyes and gives him a quick kiss. George's whole face flushes at the thought of people in the restaurant seeing them. 

“Happy now?” Dream can’t keep the smug look off his face. 

“Hmm I suppose,” George sighs pretending it wasn’t enough. In truth George doesn’t know if he can ever get enough of Dream. 

“You’re blushing a lot,” Dream pokes his cheek. 

“So what if I am,” George blush deepens.

“It’s cute,” Dream says and takes another sip of his milkshake. 

“I hope I never get used to that,” George whispers to Dream. 

“What?” Dream’s confusions visible on his face. 

“When you say things like that, I never want to get used to it. I want it to knock me over every single time,” George blushes and looks down, “Sorry that was dumb”

“Dumb? That wasn’t dumb,” Dream reaches over and brushes his thumb on George’s jaw.

“Clay,” George whispers, “We are in public”

“You are right,” Dream says, dropping his hand. 

“Are you George,” A voice they don’t know interrupts their moment. They look up to find a young girl standing there, “Oh my god wait you’re…” The girl lets her voice drop. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dream says looking around for anyone else that might have known them. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to say hi to George but you both are here so I want to say thank you for making videos, you guys are literally the sweetest. I promise I won’t tell anyone what I saw,” The girl winks at them. 

“What you saw?” Dream asks and looks at George nervously to find George with the same nervous expression on his face. 

“Well it’s obvious you guys are on a date,” She says smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just realizing how much dialogue there is and how this is definitely not my best chapter


	8. Everything is our thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you say when you are caught on a date with the guy who's supposed to be your best friend. What do you do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to share this and comment and stuff<3

“What?” Dream coughs on his milkshake and George looks at him worried. 

“Well I was going to come over then you guys kissed and then there was this mome-” She starts explaining but Dream cuts her off. 

“Okay okay I get it,” Dream winces. He tries to think of what he can do to fix this. George reaches under the table and places his hand on Dream”s knee, a small piece of comfort. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you guys out or anything. I’m Abby by the way,” She smiles trying to make the situation better.

“Nice to meet you Abby,” George breaks his silence. He just wants to leave at this point.

“Did you want a picture or something?” Dream offers.

“Wait really? I just crashed your date,” She says this loudly and Dream winces again, “Sorry, but I just don’t get it”

“It’s okay, I would just appreciate you not spreading around what you saw tonight,” Dream explains not wanting it to seem like he is trying to bribe her. 

“Oh definitely, it’s your business not mine or anyone else’s,” she rambles as Dream and George stand up to take a picture, they flag down a nearby waitress to take the picture. After they take a few, George sits back down. 

“Thank you for keeping our secret,” Dream gives her a hug before he sits back down. 

“You know it doesn’t have to be a secret. No one would hate you for it and if they do then you are better off without them,” She smiles again and walks away. Dream sits there in a stunned sort of silence. 

“She’s right you know,” George says quietly. 

“Huh?” Dream looks up at him. 

“No one will hate you for it,” George grabs his hand and laces their fingers together.

“I know,” Dream sighs and leans his head on George’s shoulder. 

“I don’t mean you have to put everything out there, but would it hurt to stop hiding everything for once?” George leans his head on top of Dreams. 

“It might,” Dream whispers, “Can we leave now?” 

“Yeah, I’ll pay, you go out to the car,” George starts pulling out his wallet.

“No, I took you on the date, I am paying,” Dream waves down a waitress to pay. 

“You have so much pride,” George laughs. This makes Dream smile a little which feels like a tiny victory for George. 

When they get out to the car Dream sits there for a moment without starting the car and George just looks at him. His eyes are closed and his face looks blank. George reaches over and traces lines across his face. The corners of Dream’s mouth shift a little into what could almost be a smile. George leans forward, turns his face towards his own and presses their lips together. This time it felt different somehow. Dream lets himself melt into the kiss, a brief gentle kiss. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet but your lips are really soft,” Dream whispers into the kiss. 

“I don’t want this to be over,” George tells him, not sure if he is talking about this date or them. This time feels like it will change so many things. He knows he has to go home in less than 2 weeks but what if he stayed. 

“Then let’s get going,” Dream pulls back and starts the car, “I know somewhere we can go” 

“Okay,” George sits back in silence. They leave the radio on this time and sit there. Dream watches the road intently but finds himself sneaking glances over at George. He wants to get to do this so much more than he will get to. He wants to be normal with George for a day. He doesn’t want to be Dream and Georgenotfound he wants to be Clay and Dream. He wants to go on a date in public without worrying about people asking for pictures and who they are. Dream wishes he was brave enough to be open with his fans. He really wants to be but if he lets himself have this he is scared it will backfire. 

“There should be a beach around here somewhere,” Dream scans the road for a sign and finally he finds it and pulls into the parking lot. He grabs the blanket that was in the backpack and leads George to the beach. 

“Maybe beaches are our thing too,” George jokes as Dream sets up the blanket. 

“Everything is our thing now isn’t it?” Dream laughs and sits down. 

“It could be,” George sits next to Dream and leans into him. 

“You are such a sap,” Dream teases nudging his shoulder. 

“Says the guy who made me watch that movie,” George says referring to their movie day. 

“Oh please you cried too!” Dream jokes loudly. George starts giggling, Dream rolls his eyes and puts his arm around George. They sit together like this for a while. Dream thinks about how much easier it would be for both of them if he wasn’t afraid. 

“What’s going on up there?” George asks taping Dream’s forehead. 

“I’m just sorry,” Dream shifts and wraps both his arms around George pulling him into a hug. Dream does his best not to cry but he can feel the sting in his eyes. He doesn’t want to cry in front of George. 

“Why are you sorry?” George asks into Dream’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to hide things, it just feels like I have to,” Dream confesses, feeling a tear escape and leave a small wet trail down his cheek. George has known Dream for a long time and knows he is really upset. He loves Dream and he wants to help. He loves Dream, George thinks about this for a couple seconds and realizes what has been so obvious this entire time. He doesn’t just have some schoolboy crush on Dream, he loves him. 

“Dream,” George tries to push him back a bit so he can see his face. Dream doesn’t budge. “Dream, I need you to look at me” George tries again and this time Dream moves back carefully. George reaches up and brushes the stray tears away. 

“I’m sorry,” Dream whispers. 

“Remember when you did this for me? I was upset and you brushed my tears away and told me everything was okay,” George lets his hand linger on Dream’s face. 

“Yeah,” Dream nods when he says it. 

“I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you for this. You aren’t ready, I’m not really even ready. I am here right now, you are here right now. We can worry about the rest later. I know that was a bit of a shock today but we have to trust that people will give us privacy,” George smiles at Dream who is holding back more tears. 

“I don’t know how I can ever repay you for all that you’ve done for me George,” Dream whispers holding back an onslaught of tears. 

“I can think of a few ways,” George teases him, Dream laughs and swats his arm. 

“George, I...” Dream pauses surprising himself at what he was about to say. They’ve said it before but never under the context that it would be now, “I am really grateful for you, and I really don’t want you to go home”

“We’ve got time, let’s not worry about that until the day before I leave,” George can’t tell if he is fully convinced of this himself but Dream nods and rests his head on George’s shoulder. 

“I’m such a mess,” Dream gives a sad laugh for himself. 

“Such a beautiful mess,” George turns Dream’s head up and kisses his nose. 

“Maybe that is our thing,” Dream smiles and kisses George. His hand finding its place. George lays back and Dream settles above him. George giggles a little and his hands travel under Dream’s shirt. Dream Breaks the kiss and lays down next to George. 

“You are a tease,” George giggles and curls into Dream’s side. 

“I don’t think this is the place to be doing much of that,” Dream says blushing, he feels grateful that the darkness hides it. George laughs and they lay there quietly for a bit. Listening to the waves hit the beach. 

“Clay,” George whispers. He isn’t even sure if he said it out loud. But this isn’t Dream next to him, it's Clay. He thinks of how he’s probably only called him Clay a handful of times in the entire time he has known him. 

“Yeah?” Dream smiles.

“I don’t know,” George mumbles. 

“You’re weird,” Dream laughs at him. Clay, it sounds so normal. It is his name but coming from George it should sound weird. He is starting to treasure every time George says it. Saving these memories knowing it’s going to hurt when he has to go home. Why can’t you live in Florida, he thinks. He doesn’t want to have to say goodbye at the end. 

“I like how we talk about things,” George says absent mindedly.

“I like that too. Even though I still try and guess what’s going on in your head,” Dream whispers to him. George curls closer and buries his face in Dream’s chest. 

“You can always ask,” George tells him. 

“I know,” Dream holds him a bit tighter for a moment. He thinks of all the things he would ask if he was brave enough, all the things he would say. “What is one thing you’ve always wanted to do but never have?” 

“You’re asking me ice breakers?” George laughs, “Probably try churros”

“Out of everything you have never done in the world you want to eat churros?” Dream shakes with laughter and kisses George’s forehead. 

“Well what would you do?” George asks him. 

“Hmm, well that I can’t say,” Dream answers, dropping his voice.

“Dream!” George yells elbowing him. 

“I’m kidding, I think I want to travel. I haven’t even been out of the country,” Dream feels like this is embarrassing. 

“How about you come to see me when I get home,” The words leave George’s mouth before he can stop himself, “That’s a joke you don’t have to if you don’t want to” 

“George,” Dream laughs a little at him.

“What?” George wishes he didn’t say anything. 

“I’d love to come see you,” Dream smiles. 

“Wait really?” George looks up at Dream. 

“Yes really,” Dream laughs at George’s shocked expressions. George kisses him immediately overcome with joy. This to him meant that whatever they have going on doesn’t end after he’s gone. They spend hours on the beach making plans for when Dream comes to see George. They decide he will come 1 month after George leaves Dream’s house. The plans have them both in a flurry of excitement. Dream knows this gives him more time to figure out how to tell Sapnap and how to tell everyone, including George the words that have been bouncing around inside his head, I love George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comments literally make my day and I wanna say thankyou so much to everyone who reads this, it lowkey sucks but yall are hanging in so thankyou!


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visitor? Well that's fun isnt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i link my twitter......

With so many different options of things they could do, Dream and George are sitting on the couch scrolling through their social media timelines. Every now and then they show each other a funny tweet or fanart of them. When George gets bored he moves closer to Dream and curls up beside him taking a nap. Dream laughs a little at how small George looks next to him. His scrolling is interrupted by a call from Sapnap. 

“Hey what’s up?” Dream answers the phone quietly so as to not wake up George. 

“Is George around?” Sapnap asks.

“Sorta but he’s asleep,” Dream looks down at George and smiles a little. 

“Well I was thinking what if I came and surprised him, since he thinks I can’t come,” Sapnap says excitedly.

“Yeah that sounds awesome,” Dream knows George will love this. 

“Good because I’m outside,” Sapnap laughs and hangs up. The doorbell rings and Dream curses. He slides away from George who groans and tries to hold onto him. 

“George come on you gotta let go,” Dream whispers. George grumbles and let’s go. The doorbell keeps ringing and George slowly wakes up. 

“Who’s here?” George rubs his eyes and stretches. 

“You’ll see in about 30 seconds,” Dream runs and opens the door letting Sapnap in. Sapnap smiles and gives Dream a small quiet hug then walks into the living room. 

“George!” Sapnap yells and George looks between the boys. 

“Did you know?” George looks at Dream who shakes his head. 

“It was a surprise for both of us,” Dream laughs. George walks up to Sapnap and gives him a hug. 

“I have a couple days and thought it’d be fun,” Sapnap says sitting down and making himself at home. George and Dream sit down making sure to put distance between themselves. “So what have you guys been up to?” Sapnap looks between them noticing things seem a bit off. 

“A lot of movies and a lot of pancakes,” Dream laughs looking at George.   
“Pancakes?” Sapnap asks.

“It’s not my fault he doesn’t cook anything else!” George defends himself smiling. They all start laughing. “I thought you weren’t able to come?”

“I had a couple days but couldn’t promise that I’d be here so I thought it was better if I just surprised you guys,” Sapnap pulls out his phone and opens the camera. “Now we have to feed the subs so picture time”

“Who’s going to take the picture?” George points out. 

“We can use a timer and set it up,” Sapnap says it like George is stupid. Sapnap sets up the phone and starts motioning for the boys to join him. George and Dream share a similar look. 

“I’m standing in the middle because I’m the tallest,” Dream says and puts his arms out so the boys can get closer. He puts his arms around both of them and they all smile. The camera goes off and they all smile brightly. Before they all separate Dream gives George a quick shoulder squeeze hoping it conveys everything he wishes he could say. Sapnap sends the picture to Dream and George. 

“Okay I gotta piss that was a long flight,” Sapnap walks away and up the stairs towards the bathroom. When he is out of earshot Dream turns to George. 

“I really didn’t know he was coming,” Dream reaches for him. 

“Dream, I’m not mad. It’s just surprising and it means we don’t really get to be us for a couple days but that’s okay. I’m glad I get to see Sapnap,” George really is happy to see Sapnap. It’s just a bittersweet moment for him. 

“I mean we could tell him,” Dream offers, trying to keep the nerves away. 

“What?” George looks up at Dream. 

“We could tell him, I know I was hesitant before but I’ll do it if it makes you happier,” Dream reaches up and touches George’s face. 

“Are you sure you are ready for that?” George asks him. 

“I mean I can be,” Dream tries to sound convincing but knows he is a terrible liar. 

“I don’t want you to do something you aren’t ready to do just because of me, this needs to be your choice not our choice,” George gives him a sad smile and Dream's hand drops from his face. 

“It’s also your choice, he doesn’t know you even like guys,” Dream looks at George and finds his face faltering. “Wait, he knows?” 

“He’s only known for a couple months,” George whispers hoping he doesn’t make Dream upset. 

“Oh,” Dream tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He knows he didn’t exactly tell George either but he can’t help but feel a bit upset. 

“He doesn’t know I like you though. And I was going to tell you I just didn’t know how. I thought it would make things weird,” George talks as fast as he can. When he finishes they hear Sapnap coming down the stairs. Dream takes a step back from George and they both look towards Sapnap. 

“So what’s planned for today?” Sapnap yawns and stretches his arms. 

“Sapnap it’s like 9pm” Dream laughs and sits back down on the couch. He turns on the tv and throws the remote at Sapnap. 

“What’s this for?” Sapnap holds it like it has a disease. 

“It’s for picking a movie,” Dream sits back. Sapnap shrugs and looks for a movie to put on. George sits down carefully and sighs. Dream looks over to him briefly but soon chooses to focus on the tv. While the movie plays, Dream decides to post the picture of the three of them. He looks it over multiple times then posts it before he changes his mind. The movie flies by and Sapnap yawns. 

“I’m assuming George is sleeping in the guest room so I guess that leaves me with the couch?” Sapnap says it like it isn’t a question. “Unless Georgie wants to bunk with me”

“I’d rather share with Dream,” George jokes, making Dream look at him and think maybe they are okay. 

“If you want the bed Sapnap then I don’t mind sharing with George,” Dream says it like they haven’t been sleeping in the same bed for a week. 

“Perfect, I really didn’t wanna sleep on the couch,” Sapnap laughs and brings his bag upstairs. While Dream cleans up the kitchen and living room a bit Sapnap has fallen asleep and started snoring. He walks past the room and laughs a bit and closes the door to muffle the sound. When he gets to his room George is sitting on the bed waiting for him. 

“Hi,” George whispers.

“Hi,” Dream walks over to his dresser and pulls out sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Close your eyes”

“Oh so now you are being modest,” George jokes and closes his eyes. Dream shakes his head and changes quickly. 

“You’re good now,” Dream shuts off the light and lays down next to George facing away. George lays down and looks up at the ceiling. 

“Dream,” George whispers. He wants the chance to explain himself. Dream ignores him and pretends he heard nothing. “You’re such a pain in the ass you know? I am trying to talk about things and tell you what’s going on in my head and you are ignoring me,”

“I’m not ignoring you,” Dream turns around to face George, “I just don’t know what to say. I feel guilty because I don’t get to be upset about you not telling me but I am,”

“You can be upset, I’ve known you longer I should have told you,” George doesn’t regret not telling him. He knows if he has things might’ve ended up very different. 

“You weren’t comfortable telling me and I can’t be mad at you for that,” Dream tries to explain what he means. 

“But you are and that’s okay,” George reaches out for him but stops himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Dream reaches his arms out and pulls George closer. George relaxes in his arms and appreciates the familiar warmth. 

“I hate how there is always something we are arguing about,” George confesses letting a tear slip from his eye. 

“I think if this is how all of our argument’s go then we will be okay,” Dream smiles a little and holds George a little tighter. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” George whispers. Dream leans back so he can see his face. He leans forward and kisses George softly and slowly. George pulls back quickly. 

“What?” Dream searches his face to see what’s wrong.

“What if Sapnap comes in?” George tries not to sound so anxious about it. 

“He’s sleeping,” Dream reassures him. This makes George relax a bit and he leans forward to kiss Dream but stops at the last moment making Dream close the final gap. At first things are slow and gentle. It’s just them, their tangled legs, and their roaming hands. George lifts the bottom of Dream’s shirt for better access to his torso but Dream breaks their kiss and pulls it over his head. George stares at him for a moment, his hands roaming across Dream’s collarbones and around his shoulders. George’s eyes connect with Dream’s and almost instantly Dream’s lips are crashing against his own. This time frantic and frenzied. Dream moves to get on top of George but falls off the bed hitting the floor with a thump. 

“Shit, are you okay?” George asks laughing.

“Yeah,” Dream lays on his back on the ground and laughs. The door of the room opens and Sapnap stumbles in. 

“What happened?” He asks half asleep. 

“George pushed me off the bed,” Dream laughs and gets up. 

“Why don’t you have a shirt on?” Sapnap laughs a little. 

“It’s hot in here,” Dream lies hoping it sounds convincing. 

“Okay. Hey George, try not to push him off the bed again it was loud,” Sapnap leaves the room and both Dream and George burst out into laughter. They can’t stop themselves from laughing. Dream opens his arms and George gets up and hobbles over to hug him. They stand like that for a moment both laughing quietly. George is hyper aware of the fact that Dream’s torso is still very exposed. 

“I can’t believe you fell,” George laughs again. 

“You’re never going to let me live this down,” Dream groans. 

“Absolutely not,” George smiles, pulling out of the hug and crawling back into the bed. Dream looks at George for a moment and feels an overwhelming urge to tell him everything. He also wants to beg him to stay longer even though he’s going to visit him not long after. He sighs and climbs into bed next to him. George shifts and lays with Dream’s arm around him. The thought of this would have seemed so weird to Dream 2 weeks ago. He thought he would tell George before he left and they would go on with their lives. This brings a whole new set of problems to the table but also a whole new set of amazing and beautiful moments between them. Moments Dream will never give up. Moments George will smile about in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I CAN'T- falling? like falling off the bed i cant omg someone stop my shitty jokes.


	10. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has something to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god okay i might regret this but heres the twt
> 
> @madisimp_
> 
> maybe also a bit of a name drop but oops anyways

When Dream wakes up George is no longer in his arms, he’s not even in the room. Dream stretches and lets out a long sigh. He rolls over and winces in pain. He gets up and looks at his side in the mirror and finds a large purple bruise on it. He remembers falling off the bed last night and blushes thinking about the circumstances that lead to that. His train of thought is broken by a laugh coming from downstairs. He puts a shirt on and walks down the stairs. 

“See that’s not fair!” George yells at Sapnap. 

“How is that not fair? I did it, it has to be fair,” Sapnap shouts back. Dream peaks around the corner and finds them playing monopoly. 

“Are you guys actually yelling about Monopoly?” Dream laughs at them and walks to the fridge to grab himself some food. 

“Oh get me something too!” George half shouts at him. 

“Didn’t you guys eat breakfast?” Dream grabs himself an orange and sits at the island looking at the boys. 

“No,” Sapnap shrugs and then rolls the dice. 

“Why?” Dream walks back to the kitchen and looks for something they can eat. 

“We were waiting for you to make something,” George looks at the board, “Ha that’s my property pay up,”

“You guys are like children, go have some cereal,” Dream laughs at them and sits to eat his orange.

“Cereal?” George whines.

“Is there anything else?” Sapnap follows. 

“I hate you guys,” Dream closes his eyes and does his best not to laugh. 

“Oh come on you love us,” Sapnap teases him, “Right George, he loves us” George doesn’t say anything.

“Well George doesn’t seem to agree with you on this one,” Dream laughs and puts his arm around George, “He’s on my side,”

“Well this is just proof you don’t hate us,” George lets out a small giggle and Sapnap loses it. 

“Boom!” Sapnap yells laughing with George. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Dream laughs and leaves his arm around George comfortably. Sapnap doesn’t pay too much attention to it. 

“Want us to start over so you can join?” George looks up at Dream. 

“He can take my stuff I need to shower,” Sapnap gets up and walks up the stairs. 

“You know where the towels are!” Dream calls after him then shifts to grab all of Sapnap’s stuff for the game. He leans over kisses George quickly and then rolls the dice. 

“Do you think it’s weird?” George asks, waiting for Dream to pay for his space. 

“What?” Dream looks up at him. He knows things are different with Sapnap around but he thought they were somewhat on the same page now. 

“All three of us together, after knowing him for so long and knowing you for longer it just feels a bit weird to finally all be in the same place,” George takes his turn and tries not to look at Dream worrying that he is being weird. 

“I mean yeah it is a bit weird considering…” Dream looks at George and smiles, “certain things. But it’s also really great. I thought it would be a lot longer till we would all get to see eachother like this.”

“I think I kinda like it,” George smiles. They sit next to each other playing monopoly until Sapnap comes back down and they sit there talking for a while. Dream thinks of how much he will miss this moment when George and Sapnap leave. 

“So how long are you here?” Dream looks at Sapnap. 

“Oh I leave tomorrow actually, I couldn’t stay for long,” Sapnap smiles sadly. 

“That’s okay, we will all find another time to see each other,” Dream reassures him. They share a small moment of a sad silence but George shakes his head soon. 

“Let’s have a chill day,” George smiles at them and they both agree. Dream leaves to find all the board games he can and when he gets back with an armful they decide to play all of them. The games were really just something to do while they caught up on life. Talking about fun childhood stories they didn’t know yet and old memories they share. 

\---

“God I love pizza,” Dream says, finishing off the last slice. Time got away from them and by the time they were hungry it was 10pm. They ordered pizza and ate it. Now George is falling asleep on the couch. 

“George you’re falling asleep!” Sapnap laughs at him.

“No I’m not,” George mumbles. 

“George you can head up and get some sleep, I’ll be quiet when I come in later,” Dream pats his head carefully. George nods and slowly walks upstairs. Dream cleans up the pizza boxes and their plates and then sits down with Sapnap. 

“How have you been?” Sapnap looks at him weirdly. 

“Uh I’ve been fine,” Dream worries that Sapnap can tell there’s something going on between him and George. 

“It just seems like it might be a bit overwhelming after the face reveal and everything,” Sapnap looks away for a moment. 

“I won’t lie to you there’s been a lot of overwhelming and weird stuff going on but I think I’m doing okay with it,” Dream sighs and sits back. 

“Well I’m here if there was anything you wanted to talk about or get off your chest,” Sapnap says it so simply but he knows what game he is playing. They sit there for a few minutes absorbing each other's company. Dream thinks of all he could say right now. 

“I like guys,” Dream blurts out. 

“Oh, thanks for telling me,” Sapnap smiles and hits him on the arm lightly. 

“And there is a guy that I like,” Dream says it much more quietly this time.

“Oh, who is it?” Sapnap waits for an answer and Dream thinks of what he can say to make this the easiest. “You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready.”

“I know, but you’re my bestfriend and you deserve to know,” Dream lets out a long sigh. 

“Okay, just know I won’t think of you any differently,” Sapnap waits patiently while Dream psychs himself up for this. 

“I like George,” He whispers. Sapnaps head turns towards him quickly. 

“Wait really?” Sapnap asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Dream looks down feeling kinda embarrassed. 

“That’s kinda awesome,” Sapnap smiles and hits him on the arm. 

“What?” Dream looks at him.

“Well he’s a great guy, have you told him?” Sapnap turns fully towards Dream invested in this. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dream can feel his face growing hot. 

“Oh my god what did he say? What happened? Are you guys dating now?” Sapnap says it all very quickly. 

“Woah slow down,” Dream laughs at his friend and the happiness of his support seeps through. 

“Okay okay, explain,” Sapnap says more calmly this time. 

“Well I kissed him and I guess that was me telli-” Dream starts. 

“What?” Sapnap shouts, cutting him off. 

“Sapnap, shh. I kissed him, and he kissed me, a few times,” Dream smiles thinking about it. “And we went on a date.”

“Oh my god!” Sapnap whispers it loudly this time. 

“Yeah,” Dream says it like it’s nothing. 

“So what are you guys?” Sapnap asks. Dream frowns and thinks about it for a moment. 

“I’m not really sure if I’m being honest,” Dream tries to think of all the conversations they have had and not once had they talked about what they are. 

“Why don’t you just talk about it with him?” Sapnap says it like it’s the easiest thing. 

“Believe me we always have one thing or another to talk about,” Dream laughs a little when he says it thinking of all their little arguments. 

“Oh?” Sapnap raises an eyebrow at him. 

“We fight all the time,” Dream laughs, “Maybe a bit too much but I think it’s okay, helps us talk everything out,” Dream smiles. He tells Sapnap all the details about what has happened, leaving out certain things that he wants to keep for him and George. Sapnap is very supportive of everything he says and smiles through it all laughing and giving him advice when possible. Soon they're both laughing and George stumbles down the stairs. 

“You guys are loud,” George mumbles. Dream and Sapnap look at each other and burst out laughing. Dream makes a weird strangled tea kettle noise. “What?” George looks between them trying to understand. 

“I told Sapnap,” Dream smiles at him. 

“Told Sapnap what?” George leans against the wall. 

“About us,” Dream looks over at Sapnap and sees him smiling. 

“Oh,” George says, not fully processing what he said. “What like told him? told him?” 

“Yeah like told him told him,” Dream laughs. 

“Go on you guys can have a little moment,” Sapnap laughs. 

“Come here,” Dream reaches his arms out and George comes and sits next to him in his arms. 

“You guys are really cute but now I’m a third wheel,” Sapnap jokes. Dream rolls his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Dream laughs and gives George a little squeeze. 

“I’m really happy for you guys,” Sapnap smiles at them, “Wait a minute how did Dream really end up falling on the ground without a shirt?”

“Uhhh,” George looks at Dream to finish answering. Both of their faces turned very red. 

“You know what nevermind, I don’t need to know,” Sapnap says quickly and they all laugh. 

“Well I’m glad you know,” George smiles. 

“Yeah, well I’m going to go to bed, I think you two lovebirds have stuff to talk about,” Sapnap winks at Dream and walks up the stairs. 

“What was that about?” George asks Dream. 

“Nothing…” Dream draws it out smiling. 

“You are the worst,” George whines then gets an idea. 

“I know,” Dream kisses him on the forehead. George shifts so he’s looking right at him. 

“You know I could make you tell me,” George smiles. 

“I don’t think you can,” Dream leans forward and whispers, catching George off guard. 

“Wha-” George struggles to find words to say. 

“That was so funny,” Dream starts laughing with his chest making George pout. 

“You ruined my moment,” George tells him. 

“Okay okay here try again,” Dream stops laughing. 

“No, moment ruined,” George turns his head away pretending to be mad. Dream shakes his head and reaches his hand over to George’s jaw and traces small circles. George’s face flushes making Dream smile. 

“We can talk about things when Sapnap leaves,” Dream says quietly. 

“Okay,” George breathes out. 

“But for now,” Dream leans in and kisses George. George smiles into the kiss and then pulls back. George places tiny kisses all over Dream’s face then gets up and walks up to their room leaving Dream sitting on the couch stunned. When he comes back to reality he carefully runs up the stairs and finds George curled up on the bed facing the wall. Dream sighs and changes into pjs turning away from him. He doesn’t bother putting a shirt on knowing that now it shouldn’t faze George and it’s more comfortable that way. He lays down next to George and smiles at the ceiling. George rolls over and wraps his arm around Dream’s waist and throws his leg across Dream’s. He rubs the bare skin in small motions. Dream rests his head against George’s. They lay together not moving until George pulls out his phone and puts on a song. 

We walked the city streets at midnight when the world went quiet

We skipped our dancing feet along beside the taxi rides

If I'm honest, it felt like love

And all the beats fell in between the silence that we shared

And all the trees were swaying softly in the thick, black air

If I'm honest, it felt like love

They fall asleep with matching smiles on their faces. With the song playing faintly as they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you base your fic off of you and your friends


	11. Secret talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title sounds a lot more scandalous than it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to the amazing person that keeps drawing fanart of this, if you draw anything tag me on twitter @madisimp_

“Ugh are you guys always going to be like this,” Sapnaps voice rings out through Dream’s room making him and George shift and start getting up. 

“Haha very funny,” Dream groans and stretches. 

“There better not have been any funny business going on last night, at least wait until I’m-” Sapnap starts his little joke. 

“No funny business,” Dream cut him off blushing. He looks over at George who wears a matching face. It’s true, nothing really happened but to them anything small feels like something.

“I’m only kidding, about the first part, no funny business when I’m here. I’m going to eat,” Sapnap says it quickly and leaves the room. 

“Goodmorning,” Dream smiles and kisses George’s head. George groans and curls up into the covers. Dream laughs and shakes his head. He stands up and pulls out a tshirt and a pair of jeans. He starts to just change when George starts yelling at him. 

“Why are you just changing right there?” George shoves his face back into the blankets. His cheeks turning a very bright red. 

“You’re acting like you haven’t seen me without a shirt on before. And a bathing suit is basically like underwear,” Dream laughs at him, thinking of how funny his reaction was. He picks up the clothes he laid out and walks to the bathroom. He changes and looks at himself in the mirror for a moment. He thinks of the song from last night, If I'm honest, it felt like love, it said so much but did it? Maybe it was just the first song that came up. He is broken by his train of thought by a soft tapping at the door. 

“You’re taking forever,” George says through the door. 

“Sorry I was thinking,” Dream opens the door and looks down at George. He smiles at him remembering the day George called him beautiful and kissed him on the nose for the first time. 

“What are you thinking about?” George looks up at him then smiles. He leans up, kisses Dream’s nose and walks away. 

“How did you-” Dream starts. 

“I’m a mind reader,” George laughs and runs down the stairs. Dream shakes his head and follows George down laughing with him. They find Sapnap sitting at the island eating cereal.   
“So what’s the plan for today?” Sapnap asks, mouth full of food. 

“Well I don’t know I didn’t really have anything planned, but we can go into town and walk around until we find something to do,” Dream shrugs and leans back against the counter. 

“Maybe we can go bowling,” George offers and leans into Dream. 

“We are not going bowling,” Sapnap laughs. 

“There’s a roller skating place,” Dream offers, knowing none of them know how to roller skate and it will be funny. 

“Oh sick, do you know how to roller skate?” Sapnap laughs. 

“Nope,” Dream laughs. 

“Well this will be fun,” George smirks at his own little secret. 

\--

“You did not tell me,” Dream falls and yells, “That you could roller skate!” 

“I didn’t think you needed to know,” George laughs, stopping easily beside him. 

“Help!” Sapnap yells from across the roller rink. George doubles over in laughter. 

“Can you atleast help me up?” Dream pouts at George. 

“You’re just going to pull me down,” George glides in circles around him. Dream sighs and tries to get up on his own, when he manages to stand up George looks at him laughing harder. 

“Why are you laughing?” Dream laughs with him.

“Cause you look like a deer on ice, let’s go help Sapnap,” George starts skating away when Dream reaches out for his hand. 

“Wait, I need help!” Dream whines and almost falls over again. George holds Dream’s hand and pokes him in the side. 

“Loosen up,” They slowly roll over to Sapnap, George doing most of the work. When they get to where Sapnap was they find him a few feet away off the rink on a chair. 

“I think I am just going to sit for a bit!” Sapnap calls them. 

“Yeah I migh-” Dream starts to call back but gets elbowed by George. 

“Okay we’ll do a couple laps and come sit,” George pulls on Dream who reluctantly follows. 

“Why are you dragging me out here,” Dream whines, 

“Because it’s fun, loosen up. I don’t want to be the only one skating,” George pulls on Dream. Guiding their movements. George gets them to a half wall so Dream can hold on and tells Dream to practice while he does a lap. 

“Loosen up,” Dream grumbles to himself trying to stand up straight. He watches George move gracefully and smiles as he switches from going forwards to backwards adding small spins between. When he comes back to Dream he frowns. 

“What?” George asks. 

“You look like you’re having a lot of fun right now,” Dream smiles at him. He slides his feet back and forth nervously and slips. He holds onto the wall and George reaches out to help him up. When Dream is back on his footing George reaches both his hands out. 

“Come on, I’ll pull you with me,” George gives him a reassuring smile. Dream grabs George’s hands and George slowly skates backwards pulling him along. Dream stands like a bored and George brings them to a stop. 

“What?” Dream looks at him trying to find out why they stopped. 

“You need to loosen up, bend your knees, there’s music give yourself a chance to dance with it,” George hopes he isn’t coming off as rude. He looks over Dream’s shoulder and sees Sapnap giving him a thumbs up and making kissing faces. George rolls his eyes but stops when he realizes that it’s not a terrible idea. He looks at Dream and touches his cheek getting his attention. 

“You’re going to make me fall,” Dream warns. 

“Trust me on this,” George says and kisses him gently. Dream kisses him back carefully still highly aware of his balance. He pulls back and George blushes which sends a wave of warmth through Dream. He bends his knees a bit and pushes off moving himself and George. George looks up at him and smiles. This encourages Dream to keep going. They make it halfway around the rink when Dream hits his stopped off the ground and goes flying forwards. 

“Shit,” Dream sits on the ground. 

“Are you okay?” George kneels next to him and looks at his hands and his wrists to make sure he is okay. Dream starts laughing and George stops, “What?”

“That was fun,” Dream smiles at George. 

“You’re an idiot, we should go back to Sapnap,” George says looking over at Sapnap. 

“Yeah let’s go slowly,” Dream stands up carefully and holds onto George’s hands again. They go slowly and without any more falls and when they get to Sapnap he is clapping. 

“Bravo, you survived, can we go bowling now?” Sapnap laughs at them. 

“I mean bowling might be fun,” George says sitting down and taking off his skates. Dream and Sapnap do the same and they all return their skates. Dream and George finding each other's hands on their way out to the car. Sapnap notices and smiles for his friends, happy that they have found each other. He can’t think of another pair so perfectly matched for each other. 

\--

“How are you good at bowling too?” Sapnap whines. It’s true, George was also really good at bowling. 

“I don’t know, I’m talented,” George giggles and sits back down after getting his 3rd strike. 

“How have you never told us you can roller skate and bowl?” Dream complains, getting up to throw his ball which inevitably ends up in the gutter. 

“You never asked,” George shrugs. 

“We never asked? Oh my god you are the worst,” Sapnap laughs.

In the end George wins every round they play, including the last one where he tried to lose. Dream and Sapnap were just too bad for him to lose believably. When they’re at home they joke about how many other secret talents George is holding onto. They stay up until 2am talking and laughing not wanting to let the night end because Sapnap goes home tomorrow. When they all finally give up George tells Dream to go ahead so he can talk to Sapnap for a moment alone. Dream nods and goes upstairs without him. 

“It was great to finally get to see you,” George smiles at him. 

“Yeah, I’m glad we all got the chance,” Sapnap pats him on the back. 

“I know you guys were friends first so I want to make sure things aren’t weird with what's going on with me and him,” George says it all quickly. He knows Sapnap is okay with it but he wants to double check with him. 

“So what is going on with you guys, obviously there’s something but what is it?” Sapnap thinks back to his conversation with Dream and knows a little encouragement couldn’t hurt.

The realization hits George, “Oh, well I don’t know we haven’t really talked about it,”

“Maybe you guys should, I support both of you 100% but you guys are going to have to ask the big questions sooner or later,” Sapnaps smile turns a bit sad. 

“Yeah you’re right. Well you should get some sleep so you don’t sleep in and miss your flight,” George stands up and starts walking up the stairs aware that Sapnap is slowly following but breaks off to go to his own room. When George gets to Dream’s room he sees Dream asleep at his desk with a piece of paper in front of him. George tries not to let the curiosity of what Dream was writing hit him, instead he changes quickly and quietly then sits on the bed for a minute. Finally the curiosity hits him and he reads it. It’s a letter to George. He reads what is already written 3 times then Dream starts shifting so George leaves the room and makes a loud dramatic sound of opening the door which makes Dream jump up. 

“Hey,” Dream clumsily tries to hide the letter. 

“Oh hey. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be loud,” George whispers. He avoids making eye contact with Dream not wanting to give away the fact that he read the letter. 

“Sleep now?” Dream asks, moving over to the bed and laying down. 

“Yeah,” George lays down next to him and tries to calm his racing heart. Dream can feel George getting panicky. 

“Are you okay?” Dream kisses him on the forehead. George shakes his head no and buries his face in Dream’s chest. “What happened? George, look at me,” Dream tries to pull George out to look at his face but George doesn’t budge. Dream sighs and just wraps his arms around him rubbing small circles on his back to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry,” George whispers, making Dream more confused than he was before. 

“George I don’t know what you are sorry for, you haven’t done anything. Even if you had it wouldn’t matter because I…” Dream pauses, “Because you’re cute and I can’t ever stay mad at you”

“Okay,” George whispers and smiles a little at the way he called him cute. His thoughts drift back to the letter he read and his face flushes instantly. He didn’t know Dream could use his words in such a moving way. He didn’t know Dream felt the things he wrote. The worst part of this was Dream didn’t know that George knew. He feels like the guilt will eat him alive. But that letter…

Dear George...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kdhbcswidquhdnjks what does the letter say???? wellllll guess yall gotta wait.....


	12. adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no summary for this so enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long, ill explain at the bottom notes more but lifes been busy. Anyways twitter is @madisimp_ if you do any art of the fic tag me so i can print it and put it on my wall<3

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” Sapnap smiles and hugs both Dream and George individually. They drove him to the airport and are at his flight gate saying their goodbyes before he has to go. 

“It’s not like we will never see each other again,” Dream pats him on the back in a friendly way. 

“Yeah but when is this guy gonna be back?” Sapnap lightly hits George on the arm. George smiles at him and nods. 

George looks up at Dream, “Probably pretty soon”. Dream wraps his arms around George from behind and they stand there watching Sapnap roll his suitcase away. They both sit there for a moment not entirely sure what to do next. 

“Want to go get some dinner?” Dream drops his arms from around George so he can turn and look at him. 

“Maybe just a day at home? We’ve been going out a lot with Sapnap, a day home might be nice,” George sighs while he says it. 

“Home it is,” Dream smiles at him. He thinks of the way George now calls it home when he hasn’t been here that long. He also thinks of the fact that in a few days it will be Dream standing alone in the airport watching George board his plane. Then, once again, he will be alone. 

\--

“We should all get together again in a couple months,” Dream smiles unlocking the door and taking his shoes off. 

“Yeah,” George mumbles quietly. 

“Well now when you push me off the bed Sapnap won’t hear,” Dream laughs as George’s face goes red. 

“I didn’t push you off the bed you fell!” George shoves Dream who dramatically falls to the floor. 

“Oh my god look what you’ve done, I’m broken, I’m dead. You killed me George,” Dream shouts and then lays his head down on the floor. 

“You are so dramatic,” George steps over Dream shaking his head. 

“Actually,” Dream stands up and walks over to George, “the phrase is ‘you’re an idiot’” Dream smiles and leans down kissing him softly. George melts into Dream once again. George reaches for Dream’s hand and places it along his jaw, Dream smiles into the kiss and rubs small circles. George’s hands find Dream’s torso and trace faint lines across it. George’s mind wanders to the letter he saw yesterday.

Dear George…

He pulls back and blushes, “Sorry”

“You keep apologizing,” Dream points out. 

George winces, “Yeah, I guess I have been apologizing a lot”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, you haven’t done anything wrong,” Dream kisses his forehead and walks to the kitchen leaving George to stand there in a small bubble of guilt. 

“Dream,” George calls for him.

“What?” Dream immediately comes back. George wraps his arms around Dream’s torso. 

“Can we talk?” George whispers to him. 

“Yeah, let’s go sit,” Dream nods trying to ease the panic building in him. George changed his mind, he has to have. It clicks for Dream, all the apologizing, him not always standing as close, last night. He sighs and accepts it. 

George sits down, “What’s going on with us?” he asks quietly. 

“George, if you are going to end things I’m not going to be mad at you. I can’t force you to stay with me and I get that we live pretty far apart and then there's the whole influencer thing. But I just don’t want you to feel bad about it-” Dream feels tears starting to prick at the corner of his eyes while he says it. 

“Wait what?” George cuts him off. 

“I thought you were about to end things,” Dream says quietly. 

“No, god no, Dream I couldn’t. You mean too much to me,” George talks so fast. He loves Dream, he can’t imagine a world where he would ever be the one to end things with him. 

“Oh, well now I feel stupid,” Dream laughs a little and a tear falls. He quickly wipes it away. He doesn’t want George to think he’s too clingy or something. 

“Well what I mean is what are we? Because at this point I... I’m just confused,” George wishes he was better with words and had a way of saying something that makes more sense. 

“Oh, I guess we really never talked about that,” Dream thinks of a way to ask him the question that’s been on his mind forever. 

“Yeah,” George waits for Dream to say something first. He is too afraid that whatever he says won’t be good enough. 

Dream stands up, “I know you wanted a night home but there’s somewhere I want to show you,” He looks at George practically begging him to say yes. 

“Okay, do I need anything?” George gives in and stands up next to Dream. 

“Just your cute self,” Dream kisses him quickly. George laughs and rolls his eyes. 

\--

“Dream is the blindfold really necessary?” George complains almost falling again and getting caught by Dream.

“Yes, it is,” Dream guides him along the path. They’re down by an empty marina. Dream guides him carefully onto the dock and keeps him going straight forward until the end when he stands behind him, wraps his arms around him and pulls the blindfold off. 

“Wow,” George looks out and sees the smoothest water he has ever seen. 

“But that’s not even the best part,” Dream smiles and points up. Above them there are stars. More stars than George thinks he has ever seen. While George looks at the stars above him Dream looks at him. 

“How?” George asks breathless. 

“There’s a lot less light pollution from cities here, so it’s easier to see the stars,” Dream smiles at him. George finally breaks away from looking at the stars to look at Dream. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” George laughs a little. 

“That’s okay because there’s some stuff that I think I need to say,” Dream looks up briefly then back to George, “for the longest time you’ve just been my best friend and that was great because we worked really well as best friends. But I guess somewhere along the way things changed and I don’t know when it really was, maybe it was there since the beginning. But anyways what I mean is that you mean a lot to me George and it scares me but I don’t want to pretend this is less than it is,” Dream stops and takes a deep breath, “I.. God George you mess me up. I can’t even finish my thought. It’s so surreal having you here and this happening that everyday I wake up expecting it to be some weird dream and it’s not because you’re here,” a tear falls from his eye. 

“Clay…” George reaches up and wipes the tear away. 

“George, I adore you. With every fibre of my being, George I adore you,” Dream presses his forehead to George’s. Dream said it, not the exact words but George knew what he meant. Dream spends a minute memorizing every inch of George’s face when he smiles like this. The slight nose scrunch, the pink cheeks, the way George is looking at him. He wishes he was ready to really tell George but he isn’t so maybe this is enough. 

“I…” George starts to find some way of matching what Dream just said but falls short. Dream kisses him softly. 

“I know,” Dream sits down and smiles. George sits next to him and they stare out at the stars above the water. George’s head resting on Dream’s shoulder. Dream thinks of how much time he wasted talking to the sky when he could’ve spent so much more time like this with George. He could’ve saved them so much time. 

“Hi, we haven’t talked in a while,” George says quietly. 

“What?” Dream looks at him, confused. 

“Shh, I’m not talking to you,” George smiles and points to the stars, “A lot has happened in case you couldn’t tell,” George gestures at Dream. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dream laughs and is cut off by George quickly kissing him. 

“Moving on. He makes me really happy you know. I don’t even know why, he’s really weird” George looks up smiling. 

“Hey!” Dream nudges him with his shoulder. 

“Shhh,” George looks at him again. 

“You called me weird,” Dream laughs. 

“Well see now I’m not going to talk anymore,” George crosses his arms and does his best not to smirk. 

“Oh stop pouting,” Dream pokes him. George just shakes his head. Dream turns and sits cross legged facing George. He looks at him, he is facing out towards the water suppressing a smile. Dream gets an idea. He leans forwards and kisses his temple. When George doesn’t react he kisses his cheek, then his jaw, then down his neck. George’s face is completely flushed. Dream stops and smiles a bit. He likes having an effect on George. He reaches up and turns George’s face towards him and whispers, “You are beautiful”

“God,” George smiles and closes the gap. A gap they’ve closed so many times before but somehow, this time it felt like more. The kisses are soft and gentle. Dream lets himself laugh a little. George pulls back, “What?” 

“Why does this always happen when we are out?” Dream’s laugh grows louder. 

“I don’t know, it’s probably your fault though,” George shrugs. 

“My fault?” Dream looks at him and just smiles. 

“Yeah,” George tries to stop himself from smiling.

“Actually, I feel like most of the time we are equally at fault,” Dream says kissing George’s jaw again. 

“See there you go again,” George lets his smile show. 

“What?” Dream laughs. 

“You’re starting things,” George pokes his cheek. 

“Okay fine I won’t start things then,” Dream sits back and smiles. 

“Good,” George crosses his arms again. He’s now the one turning to sit facing Dream, who, upon noticing this, smiles. George kisses Dream’s temple, his cheek, and finally his jaw. He pauses for a moment then places a soft kiss against Dream’s neck. 

Dream turns his head so he can see George, when their eyes meet they both realize how huge the words said tonight were. The full weight of Dream’s confession sits on George. He falters for a moment but knows truly that this is the boy he loves. 

George’s mind is racing in circles. He wants to say it back but it feels so much bigger than words. He loves Dream so much it hurts him sometimes. Maybe sometimes in ways he doesn’t truly understand. He knows there are so many things to say and yet his mind finds its way back to the letter. He knows he shouldn’t have read it and it wasn’t meant for him to read but he did. 

“I saw the letter” George whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basically where i live school is a bit messed up so i had my exam then i started my next class. then on the weekend when i meant to write i ended up working all weekend then spending a night at a friends house so yeah thats kinda why this is much later than promised. i hope it was worth the wait! i've also been putting a lot of work into the actual book version of this because this aint just a fic for me. Along the way its been a book that im working on which is at like 28 thousand words) which is super exciting but also very time consuming. more updates soon, love everyone who takes the time to read, share, comment, and throw kudos onto this.


	13. yours, dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no summary again sorry but cw// anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abehriuanj idek how i just wrote a whole chapter while taking math notes ajnebviurnw

“What?” Dream looks at George for a long moment trying to process what he said. 

“I came in, you were sleeping and I saw the letter. I know I shouldn’t have read it but I did,” George looks down not wanting to see the way Dream is looking at him. 

“Oh,” Dream whispers. How could George have read it? He isn’t sure whether he is angry or upset or maybe all of the above. He knows there was nothing bad in the letter but it should’ve been his choice to share it. “Maybe we should go”

“Okay,” George stands up and walks a couple steps behind Dream. 

The car ride is completely silent and when they get back to the house Dream goes right to his room and closes the door. He looks to his desk where the letter sits inside and he walks over to it. He reads the letter again and winces at the thought of George reading it. He pulls out his phone needing a distraction but as soon as he unlocks it Sapnap calls. 

“Sapnap, I’m not really in the mood right now Geo-” Dream starts telling him but is cut off. 

“Have you seen twitter?” Sapnap sounds sad when he says it. 

“No? I’ve been out with George all night,” Dream sighs and opens twitter, a million thoughts are going through his brain right now. He isn’t sure whether this will be something good or bad. When he opens twitter he sees that he is trending, clicking on it he finds pictures of him and George at the roller rink, holding each other up in a very obviously not friend way. Dream curses and shakes his head, his hands shaking. 

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” Sapnap says, trying to help. 

“God I’m so stupid, I should’ve been more careful,” Dream closes his eyes trying to calm down his racing heart. He hates this, this all should’ve been his decision not anyone else’s.

“Is there anything I can do?” Sapnap asks.

“No, I just need some space,” Dream tells him and before Sapnap can even get a word in, Dream hangs up. Dream looks down at his phone and the things people have said. Some of them aren’t bad but so many are the opposite. He can feel every word weighing down on him. He can’t scroll cause his hands are shaking too much and tears fall slowly down his face as he struggles to get a hold on his breathing. This is a panic attack for him. He doesn’t have them too often but when he does he has a hard time stopping them. 

“Dream… I know you’re upset but Sapnap just called and I think we should talk about this, it’s not just your life,” George says quietly slowly pushing open the door. When he gets inside he finds Dream sitting on the floor in a ball. George freezes, “Dream?”

“Please go away,” Dream says it so quietly he isn’t sure if George can even hear him. He doesn’t want George seeing him like this, no matter where they are in their relationship. 

“I’m sorry but no. I can’t leave you like this,” George walks over to Dream and sits next to him. He doesn’t say anything he just sits there hoping that maybe Dream just needs to know he’s not alone. After 15 minutes of Dream looking away and shaking he starts to calm down. 

“I’m sorry,” Dream mumbles. 

“Don’t apologize. We need to talk now if you are feeling up for it because this affects me too,” George looks at him and he is still looking away. 

“I don’t think you understand George,” Dream closes his eyes and leans his head back. 

“What don’t I understand?” George hates how Dream doesn’t see this is a problem for both of them. 

“This is a lot bigger for me than it is for you,” Dream sighs. 

“Oh get off your high horse,” George yells, making Dream turn to look at him, “My family doesn’t know and they will probably find this somehow. I am in those pictures too, don’t you get that?” George stands up and starts pacing. 

“Yeah but there’s a lot more out there about me right now,” Dream winces when he finishes realizing how terrible it sounds. 

“Wow okay,” George shakes his head trying to process what Dream just said. 

“Okay, that’s not what I meant,” Dream tries to explain but knows that the damage has been done. Once again he didn’t think about what he was doing. He hates how this keeps coming back to him. 

“No that’s exactly what you meant. I get that this sucks for you but it also sucks for me,”

“I know,” Dream hates this, George is pissed off now. 

“I’m going for a walk,” George turns around and leaves before Dream can see him cry. When he leaves the house he isn’t sure where he is going but he needs some space from Dream. Though part of him wishes Dream had tried to stop him or followed he is glad he didn’t. He knows he couldn’t have stopped him getting outed but maybe if Dream wasn’t already mad about the letter things would’ve been better. 

The letter. That stupid letter that George should’ve never read. 

Dear George, 

I know I’ve written you letters before but I guess this one is a bit different. Maybe by the time I get the guts to give this to you I won’t need to because I will have said everything but I think writing it down might help me sort through some stuff. I think I want to start with the first time I realized I liked you. Okay maybe not realized but looking back this definitely would’ve been a good time to notice. When we were first becoming friends we didn’t talk that much but on new years eve I was absolutely trashed at a party me and Sapnap were hosting I guess and I tried to facetime you. You didn’t know what I really looked like yet but you didn’t answer and instead when I called you told me you didn’t want me to make that kind of decision while I was drunk. I woke up the next morning and felt awful but knowing that you didn’t pick up because you were worried about me made everything so much better. After that I guess I just always had a twinge of something there but when we actually facetimed for the first time, the look on your face is something I will never get over. You were blushing and smiling and it just made me so incredibly happy that I realized maybe you meant a bit too much to me to just be my friend. But it was always just a strong like. Then you show up at my house threatening to leave if I don’t get down there fast enough and bam, I’m absolutely whipped. Then suddenly you like me too and wow I don’t even know what to do with that still. God writing this I still don’t understand what I did but I hope I never stop doing it because I am in love with you. I love you. I keep telling myself I’ll just say it but in case I don’t that’s what this letter is for. I’ll give it to you before you get on the plane. I don’t want to pretend that this is all some new thing for me because I’ve thought for so long about what it would be like if you felt even a fraction of what I do. Somehow along the way I kinda lost the meaning of this whole thing but I guess all I’m trying to say and have said is I love you. I love you. I love you. 

Yours,   
Dream

Just thinking about it makes George sad. He wishes he waited and he wishes he had gotten the chance to let Dream tell him instead. The letter should really be the last thing on his mind, all things considered.

When he finds himself getting tired of walking he finds a park and sits down on the bench. He remembers when he was a kid and broke his arm falling off of the rock wall. He laughs a little thinking of how that fall wouldn’t be as bad now because it’s short and he’s tall now, well taller. He loses himself in a train of thoughts about his childhood and is brought back to reality by the sounds of a car behind him. 

“What are you doing here?” Dream asks looking at the playground, “Never mind, just get in the car”

“You didn’t have to come get me,” George says, opening the passenger door and getting in. 

“You don’t know the area,” Dream takes a deep breath then pulls away from the curb. For the second time of the night they drive in silence. 

George sneaks small looks at Dream, he isn't mad at him. He isn’t sure if he ever really was. He knows he pushed him and that’s why he snapped. But maybe Dream isn’t mad at him either. He wants them to be okay. He doesn’t want to spend the rest of his time here ignoring each other. He wants Dream to show him another secret spot and call him an idiot. 

When they pull in the driveway they both get out and Dream goes right inside and up to his room closing the door. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be around George. He just doesn’t know how to do it right now. He’s mad that George read the letter. He’s mad that people took his coming out away from him. He’s mad that he wasn’t more careful. He just doesn’t have the patience to talk to him right now. He falls asleep thinking about all the things he wishes he could’ve done differently. 

George sits in his room upset that this is how it’s going to be. He just wants to go in there and yell at Dream until he listens to him but he knows that won’t work. He remembers the first night they fell asleep in the same bed together. He knows it wasn’t that long ago but he would give anything to go back to that. As he falls asleep he thinks of every memory they’ve shared, he wants to make sure these memories stay. He falls asleep quietly and for the first night since they kissed, they slept on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i lowkey don't like the letter and this chapter actually made me kinda sad to write and i wanna go back and fix some things later and idk expand on some stuff but i think for this version of publishing it works....(incase yall don't know this is actually a book i'm writing and slowly altering to fit a dnf fic)


End file.
